My Savior
by xCrysi
Summary: Krystal finds herself running from her past and present. Eventually her running crosses her with the spirit detectives and she is forced to face what she fears most, her life. Krystal's wildest dreams couldn't comprehend this new adventure.HieixOC.
1. Chapter 1

My Anti-Drug [Hiei]  
Chapter 1  
Bio

Name: Krystal Luna Takashi

Human Age: 22

Species: Demon [and knows it]

Job: Assassin or thief [gets paid well]

Side info: hates humans, dark and cold, yet bubbly to her friends…which she has none of anymore. Untrusting and once her love or trust is earned she'll never stop fighting till she's dead for the person who gained her trust or love. She has a bounty on her head from multiple demons and is one of the strongest. She has excellent sense of smell, and even better hearing, however her eyesight lacks a bit.

Family: supposedly deceased in a demon raid.

Type of Demon: psychic, air, and fire.

Looks: mid-length black hair and ocean blue eyes.

**^^In Maikai 3am^^**I laid drenched in blood high above the forest floor. "Another forty demons dead, they better pay me good for this one" I growled as I repositioned myself on the branch to make myself as comfy as possible. The breeze flowed gently over my tanned face. *I'm really starting to wonder how much longer I can go on like this...living with this bounty over my head* I sighed at my thoughts, I hated to think of my future. I had no future, and that's how it was probably going to stay. All I could do was kill off more worthless demons, avoid the spirit detectives(which I've ran into on more then one occasion), and try and stay alive. Laying in that tree, thinking all those things, sent me off to dream world.

When I awoke I heard an earsplitting scream. I gasped, was a war beginning between two clans? I stood immediately, jumping off the tree, and headed in the direction of the scream, it led me to a wolf tribe that was facing some psychic demons. A young wolf demon looked at the psychic in a sort of daze over fashion. Her eyes glazed, and then she let out another scream. Suddenly a portal opened and the spirit detectives stepped out. *And it's time I take my leave!* I thought mentally, running away from them, they'd be to busy with the psychic demons to worry about little old me...right?

Oh god was I wrong.

They took out the psychics in record time as I continued to run. Soon I had the short black haired spirit detective chasing after me. I had to admit, I always did have a fancy with his crimson eyes. I kept running however, dodging and skidding around trees. I tried my best to loose the little bugger but he was persistent, as was I. The chase continued till finally he had me cornered...or did he? I was facing the ocean, him behind me cutting off the exit to the forest."What a terrible end, ey?" I said smirking as he stepped closer. "Ah, but don't you think you've got me yet, fire youkai" I smirked larger.

"Why not? Your back is to water, you can't bend your fire in there" he said as he run at light speed pushing me in, he was clever.

"Ah, who said I was complete fire youkai?" I asked as I used my air abilities to fly out of the water and dry myself. Soon the other three teenage boys came out of the forest to witness my oh so great escape. "I'll see you around boys!" I giggled as I flew away from them.

"Not so fast onna!" growled the short one as he launched himself off of a boulder and grabbed a hold of my feet.

"Silly, really, you could've missed, and BOY would that have hurt..." I said playing around. "But you know what else will hurt?" a smirk formed over my face as I flew higher.

"A dive bombed fire youkai into the beach!" I giggled as I began to get in a place were I could throw him straight down. However he somehow unsheathed his katana and had it up against my throat. I chuckled hysterically.

"What the hell is so funny, onna!" hissed the fire youkai.

"I live for death! I want it, and honestly? I doubt the dipper prince wants me dead!" I giggled more.

"Just come with and I won't have to kill you" he hiss as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever" I said and threw him, he hit the ground with a hard thud and then a moan of pain escaped his lips. "As I was saying, LATER BOYS!" I flew away quickly and went to get my reward money from yesterdays assassination.

^^**With the boys, at Koenma's**^^

"You let her get away!" yelled Koenma.

"You try going after that little devil!" yelled Hiei back, purely pissed she had gotten away again as well.

"Hmpft" Koenma said, leaning back into his chair and thinking.

"All are dismissed except Hiei" he said and the other three boys filed out.

"Hn, what is it?" growled Hiei lowly.

"You are to go on a solo mission to Maikai and capture that female demon who keeps getting away. Try to talk to her instead of fight her. She is strong but does not fight against us, being very wise in that matter. You are allowed one week, do or die, Hiei" Hiei stared at Koenma emotionlessly.

If Hiei failed this mission was Koenma really going to execute him? he shook off that thought and proceed into the portal to Maikai.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some terms to help with your understanding of the story

Baka= idiot

Maikai=Demon world

Ningenkai= human world

Oni=boy

Onna=girl

Reikai(I wont use this often)=spirit

worldningen=human

youkai=demon

For Future Reference:

There three main sections of the Maikai controlled by their selective kings, which will not be the Yu Yu Hakusho bunch in this making. Then there are the smaller regions I have called West, North, South, East, and Central. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**My Anti-Drug**  
Chapter 2  
_A New Beginning_

I sighed after collecting my money, plopping down on my plush bed. I lived in a sort of basement. It was 1/4th of the base of the building, but had no doors to connect to the rest of the basement. The doorway it did have was out to a narrow trashed alley way. Inside my room was a black queen sized bed as a center piece, with weapons hanging all around the black walls. A stand for my clothes and one door to a bathroom on the opposite side of the bed.I laid there, resting my body. I was still drenched in blood from the battle earlier this morning, and it was caked to my skin firmly, irritating me thoroughly. So finally I pulled my lazy butt up and took a relaxing shower, only to be confronted by a spirit detective afterward. The shortest one at that.

"Hey! Out of my room!" I yelled as I peeked behind the bathroom door.

"No, your going to the underworld" he growled.

"Well... Can I at _least_ get some clothes on?" I said, bitterly.

"Yes" he said muttered.

"Then give me my clothes, I'm not coming out there!" I said in defense from behind the door, as I clutched my towel to my body tightly.

"Hn" he growled, in his usual cold and emotionless self. This much I had already learned from having the gang chase me for about 3 months on short one handed me my clothes and I slammed the bathroom door on his face, ticking him off a bit. "Hurry up you stupid onna!" he yelled from the other side of the door. I smirked and took my good old time with him. Why play so many games on him, and the others you ask? Because I loved seeing them get mad, it was funny. I was immature, yes, but at least I had fun about it.I came out smiling with my wet hair and looked at the short one.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked and he just glared.

"Hiei Jaganshi" he said coldly. "Ready?" he asked, but it wasn't really an option, I had to be ready.

"I'm ready...I guess" I said and he grasped the top of my arm roughly. "Damn it! Not so rough!" I screeched at him angrily, but he ignored it.

"Hurry Up" he said as he walked down the streets of Maikai still clutching my arm roughly. Then, long behold, my savior showed up.

"Let her go, Forbidden Child" growled my best customer, Akio. Akio had fiery red hair and silver piercing eyes. He always came to me needing something stolen, and because of this me and him had become good friends.

"Fuck you" growled Hiei as he dragged me along.

"No, let the girl go" Akio said more demanding, grabbing Hiei's shoulder and piercing into it with a kunai. Demons gathered around, just waiting for Hiei to fall so that they could eat him alive. Hiei growled and pulled out his katana with one hand as he held me with the other.

"She is coming with me" growled Hiei as he slashed Akio with his katana. "Hurry, now!" growled Hiei.

"Why should I? Akio is my friend...and we can now take you down" I said defending myself.

"Honestly! Do you want to keep living here?" growled Hiei back.

"It's better then a jail cell!" I hissed, sadly. Hiei was right, I didn't want to live here, but a jail cell would destroy me.

Akio finally got up from the slash and smirked. "Attack!" he yelled as all his followers and the demons around me and Hiei went after Hiei. He went down hard and tried to fight them off. Most of those demons were B to A-ranks though. I sighed, *should I help him? I guess...hell it might even get me a lighter sentence...maybe* I thought as I started flinging the demons off of the poor spirit detective. Hiei helped, sending a few punches at the bastards on top of him. Finally Akio looked at me shocked, "Why did you do that! I thought you were on my side!" growled Akio now furious with me. I stood beside Hiei, slightly scared of Akio.

"I'm sorry, Aki-Chan" I said quietly, just so him, me, and Hiei could hear.

"Whatever! Your a disgrace, and now that damn forbidden child is going to die and your going to be mine!" he said as his normal silver eyes turned red. Akio took out his saber and slashed at Hiei who quickly dodged. They fought and fought like there was no tomorrow, because for one of them there wouldn't be. I couldn't bring my feet to move, I just watched their graceful movements and harmful attacks. Swords clashed with swords as they moved beyond light speed. They kept that up for about 3 hours till finally Akio had Hiei pinned and was about to strike him right in the heart with his saber.

"No!" I yelled and pushed Hiei out of the way, taking the saber right in my shoulder since I was shorter then Hiei. "Ow..." I muttered and yanked his saber out. I glared at him now beyond pissed and used my air abilities to bind him still. Slowly I creped up to his face, my shoulder bleeding profusely. "Now die!" I hissed dangerously and lit his body on fire, keeping the air bonds on him till he finally was nothing but ashes. "Bastard" I growled, glaring at his remains and spitting on them.

"Need help, Hiei?" I asked holding out a hand as he glared at it and got up himself.

"Whatever" I said, walking behind him holding my aching shoulder. We finally made it to another alley way. "Portal, Koenma" he said as we both walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I growled being surrounded by the four boys now. My shoulder was in a lot of pain and still bleeding rapidly. Hiei was better off then me, a few scraps and probably exhausted but that's all.

"Let me thank you for saving my spirit detective" Koenma said quietly. "However you've committed many crimes, for instance, killing multiple humans, theft from human/demon stores/bars, theft in general, theft from me, random massacres in both human and demon worlds, murder in the first degree, assault of humans and demo-" and I cut him off.

"Oh just tell me my punishment already!" I growled impatient.

"You are going to be working with my spirit detectives, on their team until I say otherwise, as a community service" smirked Koenma as my face paled.

"Slit my throat, I'm not working with these buffoons" I growled deeply.

"Where would the fun be in that?" smirked Koenma. "You have no say in this matter, Hiei now" Koenma called as Hiei snapped something into my ear.

"Youch!" I growled at him.

"Just so you know, you cannot escape now that the tracking device is on you. Only the one who put it on is allowed to take it off. And knowing Hiei, I doubt that will be anytime soon without orders" smirked Koenma as I glared deeply at him. "Take her home, boys" said Koenma in a cheery voice. I followed my new found buffoons, the boys arrive at a two story mansion of sorts. The red haired one led me up to the upstairs.

"This is your room, have fun, I'll call you when lunch is ready" he said quietly as he walked back downstairs. The main part of the house had a earthy tone to it, varying from greens to browns and whatever in between. I walked into my room and imagined my dream room. It happen, red carpeted flooring, black walls, queen size bed in the middle, a balcony to the outside, windows, a bathroom and a bureau along with any other things I'd need. The window had a dark mahogany framing and had a little indent with a crimson red pillow to sit on the windowsill. I smiled, it'd be perfect to watch the rain fall during a storm.

*This is the best place I've ever lived in...now I don't have to constantly fight for my life or almost get killed...* I thought as I laid on the bed. *I wonder if I'll become friends with any of the people here...I doubt it* I thought as someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said plainly. The person opened my door to reveal none other then...Kuwabara!

"Hey, my names Kuwa-"

"Baka, right? Right!" I said getting up from the bed and loosing all my previous thoughts. I went downstairs to the earthy toned living room. Hiei sat on the windowsill and a teenage boy with black hair full of gel sat on the couch. I sat alone on the love seat and Kuwabaka came next to me.

"You didn't let me introduce myself, my name is Kuwabara!" he said gazing into my eyes and grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Really, you need to let go" I said glaring at him.

"Never, my beloved" he said starting to drool on my lap.

"OH, GROSS!!!!!" I screeched very loudly and ripped my hand away from him jumping over to the windowsill which I forgot was inhabited by the fire youkai. Hiei "oofed" as I landed on top of him. "Oh god, gomen Hiei!" I said getting off him. [Gomen-sorry]

"It's...fine. Let me bandage that wound, if your not taken care of Koenma will send me to jail with you" he said coldly as he walked up the stairs. I sighed and followed right after, he walked into his room and I waited by his doorway. *I don't want to go in and make him mad...I can't believe I forgot to heal this bloody wound!* I thought mad at myself, but the pain had numbed on the way to the mansion. And the new people and living arrangements were a lot of info to keep the mind preoccupied. "Come inside, Onna" called Hiei frostily from the bathroom. His room was like mine, in a way. But unlike mine everything was black. No light peeked threw his curtains at all. The room smelled like Hiei completely and through the very dim light I could see his collection of rare and strong weapons hanging all around his walls.I went into his bathroom, it was black as well. Hiei made me sit up on the counter of the sink. "Can you take off your top" asked Hiei, very slightly blushing.

"Why?" I smirked, I knew he just wanted to see the wound better, but I wanted to tease him.

"So I can clean the wound properly" he stated slightly growling and I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the ground. Hiei washed out the wound with water and then put some medicine on it.

"Ah! That hurts so badly" I whimpered as it sizzled and burned.

"Hn" Hiei said as he started to bandage it up. When he was finished I smiled and hugged him, but he didn't return it, like figured.

"Arigatou!" I said to Hiei and he nodded gently.

"Borrow one of my shirts, you wouldn't want the other guys to see you topless, would you?" asked Hiei. I giggled and shaked my head no as Hiei threw me a top. "Just make sure you give it back" he said as I slipped it on.

"Make me!" I challenged playfully as I raced to the living room. His shirt was a little big on me, and rather comfy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'll honestly say this story probably sucks. I wrote it when I was 14ish and well, it shows. But hey, maybe I'm just to critical and it isn't as horrible as I think. At least my grammars good... :3 Rate and Review please

* * *

I plopped down next to gel head and smiled. "So what's your name?" I asked him, a little more outgoing now that I was getting used to the surroundings and the fact I'd be staying here for a very long while.

"Yusuke, I'm the leader of Koenma's gang" he said cockily back.

"That's cool" I said, than left to see the red head. I walked into the kitchen and he was just finished putting the food on the table. "So what's your name?" I asked. I figured, I was going to have to live with these people for a while, whether I liked it or not. I might as well make good first impressions and be nice...

"My names Kurama, dig in!" he said smiling at me and placing the food onto the table. He then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen to get the boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara upon hearing the words 'dig in' raced into the kitchen like hungry little llamas. I laughed at their foolishness and sat down to eat.

Once everyone was finished eating some girls plowed in through the front door. Kurama took the dishes and washed them as Hiei went to the window sill to sit. Yusuke went to talk to a brown haired chick and Kuwabara to the teal haired one with crimson eyes. Kuwabara continued to adore the teal haired chick and I saw Yusuke getting slapped over the head by the brown haired one. I decided to help out Kurama and dry the dishes.

"So who are they?" I asked picking up a plate and drying it, then putting it away.

"The brown hair is Keiko, the teal, Yukina, and the bright blue haired one is the grim reaper, Botan" he said as he washed another dish. "What's your name anyway?" asked Kurama.

"My name is Krystal Luna Takashi" I said proudly.

"That's a very pretty name Krystal" he said smiling.

"Thanks.." I said and trailed off following him as he walked into the living room.

"Hello Krystal!" Botan said cheerfully, I guessed as the grim reaper she knew my name automatically, or Koenma told her. "Let's all play truth or dare!" she giggled and everyone sat in a circle, Kurama grasped my wrist so I wouldn't run and Botan threw Hiei into the circle with her grim reaper powers.

"Truth or dare, Kuwabara!" Botan called giggling.

"Dare!" he said; acting like a man. But he was only a baka in my eyes.

"I dare you to let me do your look for tomorrow!" she said and Kuwabara's eyes stretched wide.

"Fine!" he muttered and looked around the circle for his victim. "Yusuke, Truth or dare!" he said in his own goofy smile.

"Dare me!" Yusuke said manly. Yusuke was more mature then Kuwabara would ever be. Therefore being a boy in my eyes, but still not a man.

"I dare you to...call Keiko's mom and call her a fat whore!" he said as Yusuke's face paled.

"You're kidding me...right?" he asked scared.

"No way!" he said as Yusuke called Keiko's mom. Keiko looked in pure horror as Yusuke started to talk.

"You stupid fat WHORE!" yelled Yusuke and he hung up. "The deed is done" he said grimly, putting his head down, and I chuckled gently as Kuwabara laughed.

"Ah, New girl" Yusuke said pointing to me. "Truth or Dare" he asked.

"Dare me baby!" I joked and he laughed slightly.

"I dare you to sit on Kurama's lap for the rest of the night" he said smirking big, as I looked at him like what-the-hell. "We're waiting" he said smirking larger. I crawled over to Kurama giving him a questioning look before I actually sat on his lap. He nodded slightly, and I sat in his lap. His arms wrapped around me and I relaxed a bit; the contact was comforting.

"Truth or Dare, Keiko" I said.

"Truth" she said happily.

"Are you dating Yusuke?" she flushed and nodded still smiling.

"Truth or dare, Yukina" she said.

"Truth" Yukina replied.

"Are you still looking for your brother?" asked Keiko, Hiei tensed up and you could tell just by the way his muscles scrunched under his shirt.

"Yes, I will till I find him" she said, a tear almost making its way to her eyes. Hiei tensed up more and it bugged me, did they have something together? But why did Kuwabara seem to be with her then? "Truth or Dare...Botan!" she said cheering up slightly, Hiei then relaxed.

Was he her brother but not telling her? I mean...their eyes did match.

"Truth!" she said giggling.

"Is it true you like Koenma?" she asked and Botan blushed bright red.

"Yes!" she squealed and then looked for her prey. "Yusuke, Truth or dare"

"Truth!" he said.

"What do you think of Krystal!" Botan said pointing to me. Now my name was fully out.

"I think she's one hot chick!" he said smirking. Keiko, who was sitting beside him, smacked him hard upside the head.

Yusuke passed out, "Can I take his place!" begged Kuwabara.

"Sure, your just as stupid as him" said Hiei smirking. Kuwabara glared at Hiei and Hiei continued to smirk.

"Truth or Dare Hiei!" Kuwabara challenged.

"Dare, I'm not a coward like you" he said. *He didn't have to push it that far...Oh god only knows what Kuwabara is thinking* I thought. Botan got up and walked over to Kuwabara and whispered something in his ear. Kuwabara's smirk grew, if that was even possible.

"I dare you to let Botan dye your hair PINK!" he said as the color from Hiei's face totally drained. The game ended quickly and I sat between Kurama and Hiei. I tried to suppress a laugh from the remembrance of Hiei's dare, but I failed causing Hiei to bite me on the ear when no one was looking.. I whimpered and stopped laughing, inching away from him. *How did he know how to control me?*

~Lucky guess onna~ Hiei replied in my mind.

~Heh, sure.~ I replied back smiling gently at him.

Everyone started to talk among themselves after the Truth or Dare game. Until randomly Yusuke awoke and shouted, "I dare everyone to sleep in the same bed as the person closest to them".

"What?" I asked taken a back. "That's not fair! Is it even your turn, Yusuke?" I said, trying to pry my way out of it, I was beside Hiei.

"Life isn't fair! And it is my turn…I passed out remember!" said Yusuke smiling cockily back.

"Anyway, I'm not complaining!" said Kuwabara who was right next to Yukina. Yusuke next to Keiko, as figured. And Botan next to Koenma. Fortunately for Kurama, he was all by himself eating a snack in the kitchen.

"Do I have to?" I groaned as Yusuke nodded, it was about 11pm at night. First night being here I was a bit hesitant about sleeping.

"I'm going to bed" said Hiei as he walked to the staircase. "Night Hiei..." I said trailing off as he nodded slightly in recognition.

For about another ten minutes everyone just sat on the sofa, chilled out, and talked slightly about their day and all. I learned fast that Yusuke and Kuwabara loved videogames, food, and girls. Also that Kurama was very intelligent, and liked books and medicines, as well as plants.

After about another ten minutes I decided I might as well try to get some sleep. "I'm going to bed," I said. "Night Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan" I added as I walked up the stairs.

"Good night" called Kurama through the chorus of 'good nights', 'rest easy', and 'sleep wells'.

I walked up to my room and changed into pajamas. Then traveled to Hiei's room and debated if I should really sleep in there...part of me wanted to but the other didn't. ~Just get in here baka onna~ called Hiei in my mind.

~Alright...if I must baka oni~ as soon as I entered the door a blade was to my neck.

"Repeat after me, Hiei is not a baka oni"

"Gomen Hiei, but I'd be lying then" I said giggling which he glared at. "Now can you let me go?" I asked as he took his blade off me still glaring. "Arigatou!" I said and closed his door.

The pale moonlight shown through the window gently as Hiei walked through the light to the other side of the bed. The soft blue rays of moonlight showed his muscles flexing deliciously with the shifting shadows they created. His upper body was well toned and something human men could only dream of having. He crawled into his side of his bed and the muscley deliciousness was gone. Yet his bright crimson eyes stared straight through the blue light and into my own eyes like lasers. I was hesitant but forced myself to lie down next to him. Not to sleep, but to think about today, and the beast of a man beside me.

"You better get some sleep...I'm sure Koenma will have us doing missions or something tomorrow" said Hiei emotionlessly causing me to blush in the darkness, was he reading my thoughts?

"Eh, let him do his worst" I said gently and quietly. Hiei turned over to face me now, his crimson eyes still standing out remarkably in the dark room.

"Why did you come so easily with me?" asked Hiei now.

"Oh, I don't know!" I said sarcastically. "Maybe it was because I was in a towel without clothes and you were in my room!" I giggled as he blushed gently.

"Ok, that answers that question" he said, I could tell he had more questions for me.

"And as for the others?" I asked looking at him.

"Eh" he said emotionlessly. I took this second to try and break in his mind barrier. "You better stop" he said glaring at me once again.

"And if I refuse?" I questioned, smirking.

"You're going to have one hell of a headache soon if you don't" he hissed menacingly and flipped over in bed. This time he was going to go to sleep for sure. I laid there and thought a bit more. Why had I saved Hiei and killed Akio? Akio was always my friend and I had betrayed him in the worst way possible. Then again it was also in part because Hiei didn't deserve to die, I highly doubt he willingly wanted to go kidnapping some onna thief in the Makai.

But still who was I becoming? Only one day had I spent with these detectives but yet already I was turning softer...toward them. I had so many mental guards up - to keep myself from getting crushed, though I guess I had to give the spirit detectives this chance with my trust, it'd be way too long to spend paranoid of my teammates. But if they broke my trust, I'd never trust them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, review please :3

* * *

I awoke the next morning to total darkness and the stench of Hiei consuming my own, his smell was actually rather calming to me and very masculine. I peered through the darkness, seeing if Hiei was still around or not. Hiei was nowhere to be seen so I walked over to my room and did my morning routine. I dressed in a white tank top and tight black pants, which housed multiple chains. I combed my middle length black hair and examined myself in the mirror. *Good enough...* I trailed off with my thoughts as I put the brush down and walked into the earthy living room. It was about 10am I figured and no one was home, but me. I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink and found a note on the fridge door.

Krystal,

We've gone to school, Koenma told us to leave you here though. He said something about you needing to get used to the house before you're shipped off to school. Oh, by the way, you're going to school the start of next week! haha!

~Yusuke

I hissed, what was this thing called...school? I thought. Obviously it couldn't be anything fun if Yusuke made fun of me having to attend next week. And that meant only two more days since it was Friday. I sighed and trashed the note in a garbage can. I got out a container of orange juice and fetched a glass. I slowly poured out the orange juice, careful not to spill it like usually. I was such a clums sometimes. I sighed and leaned on the counter as I thought about what was happening to me. I was turning softer and I couldn't stand it.

I hate this place.

"Who doesn't?" snarled Hiei from the windowsill, obviously already irritated from Botan dying his hair pink for the day.

"Holy Hell!" I screamed and spilled the orange juice all over the counter and floor. Luckily none got on me and my clothes. "What are you doing here?" I screeched, also surprised by his pink, but funny looking, hair.

"Be quiet and maybe I'll tell you" he said as he glared. Hiei hadn't let me too close to him, but he had showed me both sides of him. The kind, and the bitchy. "I'm not bitchy" growled Hiei.

"I'm not bitchy" I mocked as I wiped up the floor with paper towels. Hiei stood above me with the almost full orange juice container. He was tilting it just enough that nothing would spill out. Unluckily I was below him, on the floor, with it pointing to spill on me. "You wouldn't dare" I said gasping.

He smirked and spilled it all over my hair and clothes. "I wouldn't, would I?" he mocked.

"You...little..." I trailed off and came at him ready to kill. I was soaked in orange juice and my clothes were ruined. To put it short...I was deadly right now. Hiei dashed away, quickly disappearing out to the woods and I fumed to my room slamming the door.

How could he? I thought as I stripped the ruined soggy clothes off me and took a shower. I scrubbed my hair over and over for about an hour before I finally got all the sticky orange juice out of it. I got out of the shower and changed into simple dark navy blue pajama pants and a black tank top. I put my soaked hair up in a ponytail and tried to dry it more. *This is all Hiei's bloody fault...why did he HAVE to pour orange juice all over me...Fucker! that mess is still down there...you know what! I don't care* I thought as I plopped on my bed. I laid there in thought and eventually grabbed a book and started reading till 3pm.

I heard a crash down stairs and put my book away. I went to the stairs to investigate.

"Who the hell made this mess?" yelled Yusuke from the kitchen floor.

"That would be Hiei" I growled and glared at the fire youkai.

"That's only because that baka youkai onna couldn't shut up!" growled Hiei back.

"Calm down you two" Said Kurama gently as he cleaned up the mess. Yusuke went to his room to shower from his drenched back and Kuwabaka migrated to the couch, dressed in Botan's girly clothes for the day. Kurama however started to clean up then make dinner. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked Kurama and he shook his head no.

"Not really, you can if you want though" he said and I nodded happily. I enjoyed cooking along with some of my other hobbies.

Me and Kurama kept at cooking for about an hour more, we had made chicken, gravy, stuffing, and mash potatoes. "Foods ready boys!" I called happily as I sat down next to Kurama to eat. Yusuke sat on the other side of me and Hiei sat across next to Kuwabara.

Hiei stared down at the food but wouldn't dare eat it. Kuwabara and Yusuke chowed down like there was no tomorrow. Kurama ate it normally in a regular paced eating...like a civil person. "Hiei, it isn't poison" I said eating some of it. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you want that, shrimp? It's delicious!" said Kuwabara as he went to grab for Hiei's plate. Hiei was however stubborn and stabbed Kuwabara's hand with his fork. "Youch!" screeched Kuwabara as he had the fork sticking out of his hand. "Get it out!" he moaned as I ate the last of my food and sighed.

"Follow me" I said and Kuwabara listened. I took him up to my room and motioned for him to sit on the bed. The fork still jutted out of his hand and blood trickled from it. I came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit and quickly withdrew the fork.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said as blood came out faster now.

"Hold still or I'll make it hurt 50 times worse!" I yelled and he became motionless. "Good boy" I said as I used peroxide and bandaged up the wound. "You've got to learn to eat your own food" I sighed and he nodded.

"Thanks Krystal!" he said jumping up and hugging me. I stood still...I didn't hug people…scratch that….I didn't hug creeper people.

"Welcome" I muttered and pulled away putting the first aid kit away.

I went downstairs to find Kurama doing dishes, Yusuke playing games with Kuwabara, and Hiei on his windowsill. I helped Kurama with the dishes and he thanked me. I just nodded and sat watching Kuwabaka and Yusuke face off in a game. After Yusuke wins by a landslide a beeping sound can be heard from Yusuke's communicator.

"Yes?" he answers taking a small green compact out of his pocket.

"I would like to talk to Krystal. Send her to me in a portal" said Koenma on the other line. Immediately after Koenma hangs up I walk into the portal. I land in Koenma's office.

"Yes, sir?" I ask boredly.

"I have some information on school and possibly even a solo first mission" said Koenma smirking at me.

"Do your worst" I dared, slightly excited to finally be doing something productive with my time.

Koenma stared at me as I smirked. I wondered what his worst could be actually. "You will go to school, it's a place for teenagers to get an education, you do know basics, right?" asked Koenma.

"How else could I have been a good assassin?" I asked as I twiddled a coin in between my fingers. [Like Jack Sparrow]

"Yes, yes." said Koenma impatiently. "Bring the boys in!" Koenma yelled into a loud speaker thing and the boys filed in. "Ok, your mission is to capture a group of well hidden demon boys within Yusuke's school" said Koenma.

"What's so bad about them?" I asked.

"They are going around making bets to sleep with female students and getting them pregnant with demon children right and left" said Koenma.

"And? They're the sluts who did it" I said sitting in a chair and plopping my feet on the desk.

"I can't go around constantly cleaning up the mess they're causing!" growled Koenma pushing my feet off the desk.

"You're a big boy, you can handle it, I'm sure" I said, and stopped twiddling with my coin. I got up and started walking toward the door.

"No!" Koenma boomed at me and I turned back. "They are RAPING these girls by tricking them into sleeping with them!" yelled Koenma furious with my lack of care for the innocent.

"Fine, what's the plan?" I mutter leaning against the doorway. I earned quite a few glances from the boys about my lack of care about humans, but they finally brushed it off when Koenma talked.

"You are going to lure the boy group to an alleyway, tie them up and throw them in a portal to me" Koenma said smiling. "That's why it's a solo mission" he said and I sighed.

"Why are we in here then?" asked Yusuke.

"You needed to be informed in case she needed back up you'd know what the reason for it was" said Koenma knowing it all.

"May I take my leave?" I said my back facing him as I grabbed for the door.

"You're all dismissed" said Koenma totally ignoring my question. We all went back to the mansion type house and I let out a sigh of relief plopping onto the sofa and relaxing till Yusuke sat on top of me to play a game.

"Get off me you big lug!" I said moaning in pain as I thought he'd break my feet. He smirked at me and got up.

"You owe me" he said smirking as I walked past him.

"I owe you? All I owe you is a punch in the face!" I smirked now that his smirk faded and his face got pale. I went into my room and looked at the clock, 5pm.

Honestly I had nothing to do and was bored to death, till suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Luna" breathed a man on the other end, he had to be from one of the clubs to call me Luna.

"What 'cha want?" I asked.

"We got a record deal here possibly, get over here before I change my mind" he said in his strong yet dark voice.

"Heh, I'll be right over, where at?" I asked getting a note pad and pencil. He gave me the directions and I ran down squealing to the guys.

"What in hell is your problem?" asked Hiei bitterly from the window.

"None of your bees wax!" I retorted and looked for Kurama yet I couldn't find him.

"KURAMA!" I had resorted to shouting.

"Yes?" he said coming from the stairway.

"Please take me here" I said, my eyes begging him. He however showed sympathy in his eyes and shook his head no. "Why!" I said, my voice starting to carry the begging my eyes withheld.

"It's in a badly populated part of Maikai, what's so special about it?" he asked you, loud enough for the boys to eavesdrop.

"I might have a record deal with a huge demon singing company" I muttered out so only Kurama could hear.

"Well in that case...Maybe I can persuade Koenma to lend us a portal?" asked Kurama gently and I nodded happily that he was going to try and help.

"Koenma, Portal!" called Kurama and Kurama stepped in with me following right behind.

"Go right ahead and enter the next portal" said Koenma at his desk and me and Kurama nodded. Obviously the spirit prince had either read my mind or had been watching in.

Me and Kurama stepped into the next portal and arrived in front of a pretty well-built building for the trashy dumps surrounding it. Guards let us in the front doors and one led us to where the man I spoke to on the phone was stationed. I looked at him and he appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had vibrant orange Mohawk hair and beautiful blue cyan eyes.

"Ah, you must be Luna" he said acknowledging me first. "And who might this fellow be?" he said as his gaze reverted to Kurama.

"A friend, don't worry about him though" I said smiling sweetly. *Maybe he'll be a sucker for women* I thought smirking.

"Very well, my name is Tokimara" he said as I gazed over at the music box. My friends were already in a music box with their instruments smirking back at me and I giggled. "Can we perform for you now, sir?" I asked.

"Yes" Tokimara replied and I got up and grabbed my guitar from the corner of the room.

The snobby and slutty ice demon from Koorime Tara smirked at me as she held bass wearing tight ripped jeans and a white v-neck shirt. Antonio smirked shirtless from behind the drums. Antonio was a fire demon with baggy orange hair and silver eyes, he was strong, brave, irrational at times, but very protective over me and Amiko. Finally my other electric guitar player smirked at me, it was Amiko. Amiko was half human and half earth and psychic demon, she was a very sweet gentle girl. Smirking signified everyone was ready and waiting... We all started playing our hard rock material. We all finished and the producer which I'd met earlier looked at us stunned.

"You get it..." he said and paused. "Give me one more song though..."

"Let's go band" I smirked and they smirked in return. "I've waited on you every day, Return and make me whole, But you won't, but you can't, Death has taken your control, Your body decays in the frozen ground, Kill me now, love is the poison, the poison which makes me whole" My band sounded slightly like Evanescence singing that, but not exactly.

"That's it!" exclaimed the guy who called me. "You get the record!" he smirked and got me and the band to sign some papers.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily to Tokimara and he nodded. Then I ran over to Kurama and hugged him. "This is all because you were nice enough to take me here!" I said happily, then jumped off him. Antonio came over to me along with Amiko. Tara however reverted to flirting with a guard.

"Whose he?" asked Antonio bitterly as he gazed at Kurama.

"Antonio, Amiko, this is Kurama." I said, "Kurama, this is Antonio and Amiko" I said pointing to them. "And over there is slutty Tara" I said bitterly.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you" smiled Kurama in that goody good smile.

"Hn, whatever" growled Antonio at him. Amiko however shook his hand, smiling gently.

"Nice to meet you too" she said gently as she lightly blushed and let go.

"Where you staying? Think we could crash there?" asked Antonio.

"Uh...Kurama?" I asked ever-so-sweetly. Kurama shrugged his shoulders and then a ring came from his pocket. He took out a communicator and looked at it.

"Yes...I've been watching your issue right now, Krystal's friends may stay at the mansion for a while unless they end up joining the team...then permanently" Koenma said then it beeped and Kurama closed it putting it away.

"Alright!" yelled Antonio smirking and we all stepped into a portal.


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled at my friends, we had been a band together for 12 human years except for Tara, since our original bass player died. Now 12 years later we all had a record deal and were starting to get a life. We all arrived in the living room and almost immediately Antonio smirked at me. "Food is in the kitchen" I replied knowing what he would say.

"Oh yeah!" he said running to the kitchen and the gang looked at me and Kurama questionably.

"Call Koenma!" I said and ran after Antonio with Amiko following me. "Antonio!" I said as he scarfed down tons of chips.

"Hah, catch me shorty!" he said teasingly as I tried my damnest to get him. He was about as tall as Kurama and I was almost the same height as Hiei.

"That's mean" said Amiko who took the chips from him. She was as tall as Yusuke almost. "Hey band...How bout we find you some spare rooms?" I asked and they nodded as we all darted upstairs...excluding Tara. Honestly I didn't know where that slut went and I didn't really care. Antonio took a bedroom that was next to mine with a gothic style running through it. Amiko took a bedroom next to Kurama with a bright color theme to it. Tara came upstairs then and took a bedroom next to Amiko that had a blue icy feel to it. I smiled at my friends, excluding Tara. Tara smirked at me though and went downstairs with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I'm going to play games with the guys!" Said Antonio heading past my bedroom door for the stairs. That is before I tripped him.

"Not so fast! Put on a shirt we're not at rehearsal anymore!" I scolded and Amiko giggled.

"Fine...bossy" he said going back into his room for his bag he always kept with him. He came back out with a tight white tank top shirt on that showed his muscles. "Happy, mother?" he asked ever so teasingly and I smiled.

"As happy as I'm gonna get" I said teasingly back.

"Your such a pain" he said walking down the steps.

"You'll miss me someday!" I called down and he waved it off.

"I'm going to go to bed... it's late!" said Amiko said smiling her golden smile.

"Ok, night Amiko-chan!" I said and she smiled and waved me goodnight. I went downstairs to find everyone gasping at Tara. She was shirtless and was being held up to the wall with Hiei's blade slowly cutting into her skin.

"I told you to stay away from me!" yelled Hiei's booming voice threw the house. "If only I could kill you" he said, venom poured off each word and Tara stared at him in total shock. He finally dropped her now bleeding neck and Kuwabara and Kurama helped her to get healed up.

"That was interesting" I said plopping down on the couch and watching TV. Hiei sat back on his window sill and Antonio and Yusuke sat beside me.

"Interesting?" asked Antonio.

"Yeah, and you know what would make it better?" I asked, he tilted his head questioningly. "Hiei killing her" I said and Antonio smirked.

"I'm with you every step of the way" he said as he ruffled up my hair. "Go to sleep soon kiddo" he said heading to his room, since the games were kind of over thanks to that little stunt.

"Well, I'm heading off too...night Krystal" said Yusuke and I waved at him as he walked up the steps to his room.

"Why didn't you kill her?" I asked Hiei turning off the TV and walking over to him.

"I can't...it's against Koenma's rules" he said bitterly.

"Man this sucks" I said as I leaned against the wall near Hiei's feet.

"The other bakas went to sleep now" he said looking at me. "When are you going to?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm probably not going to sleep for the next three days...Tara will kill me to become leader in our band" I said sighing.

"So that's where they're from" said Hiei and I nodded.

"I'm going to...head to my room" I said and descended up the stairs. "Night Hiei" I said from the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway of rooms.

I sat on my bed drifting in and out of sleepiness. Finally I got into some pajamas and crawled under the sheets.

Saturday morning I awoke at the ungodly time of 6am. I could hear a few other people up which I presumed would be Hiei and Kurama. I got off of my soft plush bed and walked over to my closest retrieving the clothes I'd need after I took my shower. I quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt which had a slight v-neck. I walked downstairs, looking out the big window which looked out to the forest in the front yard and noticed it was pouring down rain outside. I smiled when I noticed that it was only Kurama and me downstairs, and went to sit on the living room windowsill which Hiei so often inhabited. I watched Kurama occasionally, seeing him race around the kitchen and living room cleaning up like a house mom. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he busily cleaned up the house, barely noticing I was even awake. I smiled a little, and looked out the window to watch the small raindrops fall down to the soaked earth below. The wind howled outside occasionally, causing the tall dampened trees to sway with it eerily. I relaxed, closing my eyes for a mere second, but I ended up falling fast asleep.

It seemed like only a minute had passed when I heard a familiar growling sound beside me. I opened my eyes to come face to face with a rather agitated looking fire-demon. "Morning Hiei," I smiled groggily, not recognizing exactly why he looked so agitated.

"Get out of my seat onna" he stated, without ending his glare.

"I don't see your name on it, baka oni" I smiled back, causing him to growl louder and his glare to get more intense.

"Out!" he said in a strained low-voice as to not alert Kurama that we were fighting.

"Fine, little -tantrum" I huffed, getting off my lazy bum and flopping onto the couch. "What time is it anyway?" I asked Hiei languidly.

"Time for you to stop talking, onna" he replied bitterly back looking out into the rainy front yard. I rolled my eyes at Hiei then looked behind me at the clock. 8am, almost time for the bakas to get up. I heard Kurama in the kitchen, probably preparing breakfast for 8:30am.

"Need any help, Kurama?" I called out.

"Sure" he called out, somewhat merrily as he continued his cooking. I got up and proceeded to help make the scrambled eggs and set the table. 8:30 sharp I heard banging noises from upstairs, then Antonio's booming voice yelling something along the lines of 'what the hell!'. I finished pouring the orange juice into the glasses as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Tara, Amiko, Hiei, and the half-dressed Antonio came downstairs. Antonio was wearing only his black shorts which came to his knees with chains, which showed off how both of his nipples were pierced and his very sexy tanned skin.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Antonio said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"Morning Antonio" I giggled as he sat down to eat. We had a feast, pancakes, eggs of any kind, toast, sausage, ham, cereal, just about any other kind of breakfast food you can think of. We all ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, and Amiko decided to help Kurama with the dishes. I slipped on my sneakers and black hoodie and noticed it was still pouring down heavily.

"Where you goin'?" asked Antonio from the couch as he played a three-way game with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"On a jog" I replied simply heading outside in into the rainy weather. I jogged around for about an hour admiring the pretty forest, flowers, and lake. Finally when I was thoroughly drenched and starting to get cold I decided to go inside. I took a nice warm bath and decided to find the band, Antonio was still playing video games with the boys and Kurama and Amiko were in an intriguing conversation with each other. Tara was sitting by herself doing her nails in her bedroom. "Hey, Tara, Amiko, Antonio! Want to practice some?" I asked.

"Sure" they all replied and we headed to my bedroom. We had all brought along our instruments and luckily Antonio was able to borrow Yusuke's drum set. We practiced almost all day with the occasional interruptions from the gang to tell us how kick-ass we are or ask us to play a specific song. The only person who didn't come up to comment us or listen was Hiei, however that wasn't too surprising. Lunch came and we took a break to eat grilled cheese sandwiches with the rest of the gang.

"You should teach me how to play!" Kuwabara said goofily to me as he ate.

"Maybe someday" I said, however I was thinking absolutely no way!

After lunch we started working on our record and got half of it done in just one night. 8pm rolled around and Antonio and me were playing video games as Amiko conversed with Kurama gleefully. Tara was complaining about how bored she was to someone she had called on her cell phone. I was surprised anyone would talk to her, then again she was a hooker and it was probably just a client…

At the end of the night, which happened to be midnight for a lot of us, everyone but Kuwabara had won a number of games. Amiko had fallen asleep on Kurama's shoulder as they had watched us play our game. I smiled happily looking at Kurama's blushing face as he looked down at the beautiful girl resting upon his shoulder. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Tara, and Antonio went upstairs to go to bed as me, Hiei, Amiko, and Kurama remained in the living room.

"I guess I'll have to take Amiko up to her room," he said, but he wasn't complaining. He was smiling gently looking down at her sleeping form. "She's very peaceful as she sleeps" he stated out loud accidentally, then blushed. He lifted her from the loveseat and walked upstairs with her bridal style.

"Well, just you and me Hiei" I smiled and walked over to bug him.

"Hn" was the only response I got.

"Common, don't be such a sour puss" I joked around.

"Hn, leave me alone woman, I'm trying to sleep" he grumbled as his eyes closed.

"You're not going to sleep in your bed?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"No"

"Alright then… night Hiei" I said, not bothering to keep him awake as I walked out of the earthy-toned living room and upstairs to my dark Victorian bedroom. I fell asleep almost instantly when my head hit the soft pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to sunlight filling my bedroom, and noticed the red numbers on my clock red 8am. 30 more minutes and I wouldn't of gotten any breakfast this morning, I giggled a little at the thought of the boys eating all of my food. I showered quickly getting into my navy blue sweatpants and white tank top, simply putting my black hair into a pony tail and lining my electric blue eyes with black eyeliner. It was about 8:20 when I was finished and I walked down the steps to a aroma of great breakfast food.

"It smells amazing, Kurama!" I complemented as I walked into the kitchen.

"Why thank you" he said, blushing slightly as he finished cooking the last bit of food. I helped set the table and fill the glasses with drinks until 8:30 came around and the boys all rushed down stairs into the kitchen. Kurama and me chuckled gently at their predictable behavior.

At breakfast we talked slightly about school, Yusuke making fun of me and telling me how it was just a waste of time. Also telling me that his girlfriend Keiko was about the only reason he was even going. Kuwabara was complaining about his bad grades in science and just about every other subject while Kurama was telling me about how he had gotten honor roll so far this year. What a weird combination of smarts, stupidity, and laziness.

After breakfast all of the band went back up to our makeshift studio to complete the rest of the CD. We ended up pausing for a quick lunch and working on the final copy till dinnertime. At dinner Kurama prepared hotdogs, chips, hamburgers, and a lot of other food. We all ate, joking around and being friendly towards each other. It was funny, how these people were so accepting of me. Then again, look at them… they were like one big dysfunctional family. After dinner we all decided to sit down in the living room and watch a horror movie together. Yusuke basically forced Hiei to sit down and watch it with us. Yusuke and Kuwabara took the floor, while Antonio, me, and Hiei took the sofa. Amiko and Kurama sat on the loveseat and lonely little Tara sat on the recliner alone. The movie was barely scary, yet it seemed like the ones on the floor were crapping their pants almost the entire time. Were these guys really spirit detectives? The brave 'scary' spirit detectives? Amiko was scared though, burying herself into Kurama's side throughout the entire movie. Amiko was too sweet to watch a horror movie and it did make me question why she would brave it, until I thought about it. She's scared, she's next to her crush, she gets to cuddle into him! I was between Hiei and Antonio, both very sexy tough guys. Antonio would probably cuddle with me in an instant, being the flirtatious ladies guy that he is. Hiei on the other hand would probably grunt angrily and push me away calling me a weak idiot. I looked at Hiei as I thought this and seen a smirk run across his face, was he listening to my thoughts? Hiei turned back to the TV and started watching the movie again, leaving me to question if he was, or wasn't reading my thoughts. I decided to brush it off, dismissing it for a smirk since I looked at him, and watched the movie.

Morning came, and I woke up not remembering ever going to bed last night. My eyes gently fluttered open revealing a lightly-lit living room. I figured it must have been around 4am considering the light showing in the windows. It was then that I heard a gentle, even breathing right against my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked around the room, without moving my head, and noticed the only person it could be was the moody fire-demon. I felt that my back was against his chest, his warm well-muscled chest. For a second I thought about waking him up, but decided against it to instead enjoy this close demon contact. It didn't last long though, Hiei ended up being a very early riser and woke up about two minutes later. I acted like I was still asleep, something I was very good at. When I think Hiei noticed I was leaning against him I felt him tense a little, then he gently slid away from me and laid me down ever-so-gently on the sofa. I listened as Hiei walked upstairs, and about two hours later I let out an enormous yawn waking up Kurama and Amiko.

"Morning," I said, yawning yet again.

"Morning" giggled Amiko, then she blushed bright scarlet as she noticed she was against Kurama's chest with his arm around her.

Kurama blushed just as red and withdrew his hands, "Sorry" he apologized looking down in embarrassment.

"It's fine" she smiled at him as he looked back up at her. "You're a comfy pillow!" she said boldly without thinking, then blushed even redder if that was even possible.

"Thanks" he chuckled. I got up and kissed Antonio on the cheek to wake him up, which he enjoyed greatly.

"That's how I should be woke up every morning!" he chortled, hugging me a good morning. I shook awake the boys, who in turn grumbled at me but did wake up. I raced upstairs and got into the shower, I had to look very sexy and innocent today to attract three demon boys. I got dressed in tight black skinny jeans with slits all the way down the leg and a tight neon green t-shirt which showed all of my curves. I put on make-up and slung a black backpack over my back and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Kurama had made a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and orange juice for all of us to eat. We all munched down our food quickly, leaving the dishes for Amiko since she was the only one not going to school. Antonio had wore his classic black shorts with chains and a black short-sleeve band shirt. Hiei had worn tight black pants and t-shirt with a studded belt to make him look like an emo guy. Yusuke wore a yellow t-shirt and light blue jeans. Kuwabara wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Tara wore a slutty short denim skirt and very low cut sleeveless red shirt. I yawned, grabbing my schedule from Yusuke who had gotten it for me last Friday. We entered a portal which opened up about a block away from the school. We all walked together the rest of the way and I found out I had homeroom, then science first period.

I walked into the school, already irritated with all the silly immature humans and Tara's goggling eyes over the boys. Hiei brushed past me and I decided to follow him, we ended up going to his locker. "Mind if I share lockers with you, Hiei?" I asked him, causing him to grunt. "Is that a yes?" I smiled.

"Yes, just don't mess up my stuff" he growled, writing down the combination for me and handing it to me.

"Thanks!" I gleefully stated, then walked to homeroom with Hiei following behind me. I noticed that two of the students auras stood out very remarkable amongst the humans and decided to mask my energy level as Hiei had done before I even walked into the doorway. I let a few other people go in to confuse the demons before I entered. I looked around the classroom and noticed everyone except for the two powerful auras looked like normal humans. Hiei acted as if he didn't even know me, and the one boy waved me over. The boy that waved me over had black hair slanted to the left side, tight blue jeans, and a tight t-shirt obviously a rockin' emo guy. The other boy with the high level energy had a black hoodie on which was over his head. His eyes were looking down but looked almost as red as Hiei's and a strand of his silver hair floated downwards out of his hoodie.

"Hey, I'm new here" I stated, smiling and looking at the sexy emo guy behind me. "My names Krystal, and yours sexy?" I flirted.

"Eric, and this is my friend Aiso" he grinned, waving his hand to refer to the guy beside me. "So what brings you into town, lovely lady?"

"My parents got divorced," I sighed, acting slightly upset about my fake life. "My mother took full custody and here I am! Well anyway, I'm looking to have some fun now, do you know anyone who could show me a good time?" I asked smiling mischievously.

"Actually I do, and that'd be me sunshine" his grin widened into a full out smirk.

"Really now? I'll have to meet up with you later sometime" I smiled as the bell rung over and over again. I walked out of homeroom and headed to the science wing where I met my two lab partners, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey!" yelled Yusuke as I entered our science room. "Saved a seat just for you!"

"Thanks" I said plopping down and noticing no demons were in this classroom. "I met two of the three, and I think the ones taken a liking to me" I whispered to Yusuke.

"Good, we'll just have to keep a very close eye on you" Yusuke stated seriously. The teacher came into the room and began class then. The day progressed rather quickly up until fourth block history. I had this class with Antonio, Hiei, another demon, and Eric. Eric noticed me walk into the classroom almost immediately and his eyes turned lusty. I sat down in front of Eric, earning a stare from the other demon. The other demon had blonde shaggy hair and was wearing a jock uniform.

"So how's your first day going?" he asked smiling.

"Better now that I have such a sexy man sitting behind me" I giggled.

"Really now?" he laughed. "How would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night, say 8pm?"

"I think I would love that" I smiled, then the teacher began class. I constantly felt Eric playing with my long black hair, twiddling it between his fingers. At the end of class I walked with Eric to lunch, and sat down at his table. Aiso showed up, giving a charming smile from the confines of his hoodie.

The jock sat down on the other side of the table and introduced himself, "Hello pretty lady! I'm Troy!" he showed his pearly white teeth. "So Eric! I hear you got a date with the pretty lady" Troy stated, causing Aiso to bare his teeth into a primal snarl.

"He what?" he said, then in almost an instant removed the snarl. "You're a lucky man" Aiso laughed gently. I saw slutty Tara approaching from a mile away, she flirted with all the guys and irritated me to my brink. As she left she swayed her hips like the damn slut she is, I decided to leave too and have a little word with her. I swayed my hips even sexier than that slutty Tara could ever manage and sat down at the table with the gang and my friends.

"What the hell was that, Tara? You think every guy has to like you?" I hissed loudly to her as the guys watched.

"Actually, every guy does" she smiled snobbishly.

"Actually, every guy doesn't" growled Hiei, more to himself but we still heard him.

"Oh Hiei, Hiei, Hiei," she sighed dreamily. "You love me so much that your too scared to admit it and get your teeny heart crushed" she laughed to herself, no one laughed with her.

"I'd rather rot in the Maikai's jail then ever be in love with you" he snorted and left the table. Tara was beside herself and snootily raised her head with a I'm-to-good-for-him-anyway expression on her face. Sad thing was it was the other way around, he was too good for her by a long shot.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, I had Keiko in one of my classes in which I knew absolutely no one and I decided to converse with her. At the very end of the day I walked up to Hiei's locker and decided to place my books inside. Before I knew it was I was being spun around by the waist and kissed passionately by Eric. His lips were inviting and soft causing me to kiss back. As we broke away a smirk spread across his lips in a pleased expression. "You're a good kisser" he smiled and pecked my lips again. "See you tomorrow" he stated as he walked down the hallway.

"Enjoy yourself?" hissed an annoyed looking Hiei.

"A little, he's not a bad kisser" I laughed a little to myself, Hiei's expression got even more annoyed. "Bad day?" I asked, frowning a little.

"Hn" was all he said as he slammed the locker and walked down the steps. I followed and we ended up meeting the gang and walking back down the block into a portal which took us to Koenma's office.

We all sat down in Koenma's office on his couches, and when we were settled he finally asked me the big question. "How'd the first day go?"

"Better than expected, date tomorrow at 8pm with one of the demon boys. Aiso the silver haired one is a vampire" I smiled triumphantly as Koenma nodded only slightly impressed.

"Good job, your all dismissed" Koenma stated.

After the report to Koenma everyone sort of spread out among the house. I had gone into my bedroom to burn a CD off of my iTunes. Currently I was listening to a song by Atreyu called Demonology and Heartache. I laid on my bed as my stereo blared loudly.

"Turn that damn thing down!" yelled Yusuke outside my door.

"No!" I yelled and started singing again.

"Am I being too cryptic?

Am I being too obscure?

Love kills! Romance is dead!

And I don't even trust myself, but I love you!

And you can pull my wings apart

And pin me down under glass until the end of days!

If it can help you discover that we share the same pain!

I just hope you write your thesis before

Your subject is dead

NO LIFE AFTER DEATH!"

I turned down my stereo then and opened up my bedroom door, all of the gang fell in. It surprised me slightly that Hiei was with them but I soon brushed it off as my next song came on. Firefly by Breaking Benjamin.

"Ugh, you guys totally ruined it..." I sighed, why did they have to interrupt me as I was trying to perfect my voice?

"You're never going to perfect your voice, it's already perfect" yelled Antonio from downstairs.

"No it's not!" I screamed and slammed my door on the gangs faces. However they deserved that since they were eavesdropping AND interrupting me.

I laid back on my bed and listened as more of my amazing rock songs came on, so far it seemed like my burned CD didn't have any issues with it.

I sighed as a knock came to my door about an hour later, I turned off my stereo and opened the door to find Kurama.

"Yes?" I asked yawning.

"Dinners ready" he said smiling and led me down to the kitchen, even though I knew where it was. Antonio and Amiko were eating chicken and Tara was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is-" I was about to say when I heard a loud thump from upstairs. I ran up to find Hiei glaring daggers at Tara and her on the floor glaring back.

"You're the Forbidden Child! You worthless piece of-" Tara blurted out at Hiei before he knocked her out with the hilt of his katana. I backed away slowly and quietly. I was terrified of Hiei, right now he looked more murderous than usual.

"What all did you hear?" growled Hiei as he turned around to face me. His crimson eyes flared angrily and I gasped at the intensity at which he looked at me.

"E-everything from the glaring" I stuttered and he grabbed a hold of my shirt and threw me into his room. I landed on his bed where he then locked the door. He came over to me and I backed up a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said firmly, his voice was void of emotion. I allowed him to sit next to me on the bed without me backing away. His face became less than an inch away from my cheek and I blushed scarlet. "Kill her for me" he said and bit my ear. It was like I was under his spell or something. I acted as if a dog who had gone through obedience training and immediately grabbed a katana off his wall. I stared down void at the unconscious being before me and with one swipe of the sword Tara lay motionless. Blood poured from her neck, staining the black carpet but yet the stains went unnoticed. I cleaned the sword quickly and hung it back up in its place on the wall.

I spoke only three words leaving Hiei's room, "You owe me"


	7. Chapter 7

To start off, I'd like to thank Kagome141414 for reviewing. It made me pretty happy :)  
So, make me happy and review!  
Enjoy!

* * *

After dinner everyone went back to their normal activities. Though as I sat on the couch with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Antonio I couldn't help but notice the occasional glances from Hiei. *I guess I had surprised him at actually killing her...but yet I had no control over myself* I thought as I stared down at my hands. What had I become?

"Hey Krystal, want to come downstairs to the study with me and Kurama?" asked Amiko, waking me up from my thoughtful thinking. I shook my head no and got off the couch. I walked up the stairs, I looked kind of gloomy but I wasn't actually. I reached my room and went through all the homework I had been given. It took me three HOURS to finish it causing me to grow impatient and burn some of the papers...but it did help to finish quicker.

"Finally" I said letting out an exasperated yet relieved sigh. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep which seemed to last an eternity.

"Beep, Beep, BEEP" the alarm clock sounded, I didn't move.

"Come on, Krystal! Keiko's going to be pissed that I'm late, again!" called Yusuke from my doorway.

"What's the issue?" said Kuwabara walking up to Yusuke.

"She won't move…" he trailed off as Hiei came out of his door. He looked drowsy and was probably rudely awoken.

"Onna, I'll count to three" he said going into the bathroom. He got a bucket and poured some ice cold water into it. "1" he stated with the full bucket. "2" he said coming into the room now. "3!" he yelled at he poured the water onto me.

"Hieiiii" I groaned out and curled into a cold, freezing ball.

"Get up onna!" he yelled, I didn't move.

"I don't want to go!" I yelled back.

"We're leaving before we're even later!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara getting into a portal.

"Onna, get up before I drag you there!" yelled Hiei.

"Krystal, I'd appreciate if you went, remember the mission?" asked Kurama.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" I screamed and got ready, along with Hiei who wasn't exactly ready in his black boxers, as I noticed them I blushed deep scarlet. Damn that demon was hot. I wore a spaghetti strapped striped blue and white t-shirt and khaki white pants. I wore converse shoes and had my hair down and brushed with a blue butterfly hairclip on the right side of my face. I came out of my room to lock eyes with Hiei's dread-awful glare. He was wearing dark, dark jeans and a black muscle shirt which said, "you only wish you had a piece of this" on in crimson lettering that seemed like it was dripping down his shirt. He wore white bandages up and down his arms and still had his black bandana on his forehead. "Ego maniac" I muttered to him before grabbing my sling on black backpack which went over my head on the left side and hung on my back with the strap going under my right arm. I walked next to Kurama who was wearing his usual, pink uniform with his hair down but brushed nicely.

"Ready to go?" asked Kurama.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied, Hiei just grunted. We all walked in, Kurama, then me, then Hiei. "Sorry for making you late" I said as we entered the High School. We all went into our shared homeroom, Hiei sat in the very back left corner, Kurama was attacked by chicks and barely made it to a seat in the very front left corner. I however didn't know where to sit, I seen Aiso and Eric staring at me amused. I felt uneasy and picked the empty seat in front of Hiei.

"What are you doing onna, you're on a mission… go lure them" Hiei growled.

"I'm scared of them, ok?" I hissed back.

"Scared?" he questioned bewildered.

"Shut it, Jaganshi" I warned, he glared at me and went back to sleeping on his desk. I did as he told me, and lured them. "Hey Aiso, hey Eric" I said seductively, sitting between the boys.

"Hello, who's that little guy over there?" said Aiso pointing to Hiei.

"Ah, him?" I asked, "don't worry about him, he's just a kid" I said reassuringly.

"Hey, mind if Aiso and Troy join in on our date, like a threesome?" asked Eric.

"That'd be fantastic" I said, smirking sexily. It was all for the act, one they fell into rather easily.

RRRINGGG RINGGGGGGG

The bell for first period rang and Eric put his arm around my waist as if I was his trophy. Today he had his black hair down in front of his left eye, two studded belts, a tight band t-shirt, and sexy torn jeans. I had to admit, Eric was indeed sexy, and indeed one of my two weaknesses currently.

"This your first period?" he asked, pointing to the science room and I nodded. He left go and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. I blushed a bit but tried to shake it off as I sat beside Kuwabara and Yusuke in the back of the classroom.

"Class, we will all be working with chemicals, now be careful not to mix the unstabilised chlorine with the stabilized!" the teacher instructed. "Also do not mix…" she rambled on, and on. Soon 45 minutes had passed and she stopped, "Begin" she said and we all got what was written on the paper. Kuwabara and Yusuke watched as I mixed together some stabilized chlorine with another chemical.

"I wonder what this would do…" said Kuwabara as he quickly took some unstabilised chlorine and mixed it into the stabilized.

"OH my god! HIT THE FLOOR!" I yelled and suddenly a huge explosion came from our table. Yusuke and me were lucky enough to escape the explosion but Kuwabara wasn't. His hair was burnt on the edges pretty badly and his clothes weren't much better. He fell backwards, laughing hysterically.

"Ka-BOOM!" he yelled and the class all looked at him funny. Yusuke and me stared cracking up laughing, I figured he had gone through worse than a simple chemical explosion before. "Awe, does this mean I have to go home?"

"Yes" grumbled the teacher and she sent him home. I continued to laugh but then glared at the huge mess Kuwabara had made at the table. No wonder he was failing science class.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh, you know it!" I said back and we both run out of the classroom to the roof.

"I'm skipping till lunch, what about you?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm skipping till history, right before lunch" I said and smiled gazing up at the clouds. Yusuke laid beside me, staring up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a puppy!" said Yusuke pointing to one to his right. I was on his left, I looked over and sure enough it looked like a puppy with its butt in the air playing with a ball.

"This one looks like a bunny!" I said pointing right above us and he chuckled.

"and this one looks like a kitten! Kuwabara would love that!"

"That one looks like an elephant!"

"Pig!"

"Monkey!"

That went on till right before fourth period, history.

"AH, SPIDER!" I screamed jumping up and down. "Yusuke, KILL IT, KILL IT!" I screamed louder.

"Hold still!" he said and finally got it off me.

"My savior!" I said jumping into his arms laughing.

He chuckled, "Haven't you noticed it's time for class?" asked Yusuke and I let out one final laugh.

"Okay! Later Yu-Chan!" I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"See you at lunch!" he said waving and I waved back heading to the history room. Yusuke and me had grown really close, really fast. I sort of wondered if he had that same effect on everyone he met. I went into the history room and Eric and Troy winked at me, I mentally sighed but on outside I gave them a smile and wave.

"I hate them" I muttered sitting in front of Hiei.

"Hn" was all Hiei said and I turned my attention to the teacher.

"The battle of…. Was important to the Japanese empire because…. It helped to fuel the economy…." the teacher kept talking but I zoned him out. He wasn't important to me, only the mission at hand was currently. "the greatest general got bitten by a snake….the poison was killing him…..he put ice on it causing the poison to slow!" yelled the teacher and my head hit the desk. Hiei stabbed me with his pencil to wake me, it didn't work.

"Give me a break, Onna!" growled Hiei as he kicked my butt threw the chair. I woke up and my butt hurt.

"What was that for, jerk!" I yelled and the class stared at me.

"You were sleeping" Hiei stated plainly to all and walked out of the classroom.

"Hiei…" I trailed off after the whole class had turned back to the teacher. Antonio looked at me funnily and I just shook my head giving him a doubtful look.

Fourth period ended and Hiei was waiting across the hallway from the room for me. "Sorry about class" I said and Hiei just shook it off.

"Gave me a reason to leave" he stated and we started walking to lunch together.

"Alright, so uh, what you do all morning?" I asked and he shrugged.

"How should I know? I slept mostly." he said and I laughed a bit.

"Figures, I just watched clouds with Yusuke after Kuwabara blew up the science table" I said smiling as I remembered the class looking in horror and how terrible Kuwabara looked even though he was laughing.

"That sounds just like the moron" Hiei said and then sped ahead of me as Aiso, Troy, and Eric came up. This time it was Aiso to wrap his arm around my waist.

"I can't wait till tonight, can you?" asked Troy, obviously he was the lowest rank in the group.

"Yeah, it's going to rock" I said winking at him, mentally disgusted with him and his buddies.

"Stay in line Troy" growled Aiso pulling me closer to him. I took Aiso as the leader of the bunch, and I didn't wonder why. His touch was cold, his muscles strong, and his scent and power rather intoxicating. We all got to the lunch room and Aiso lead me to his table, not letting me near the gang or my friends.

"Hey sexy" said Eric, referring to me.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"Meet us at the park, 8 o'clock sharp" he said and I nodded.

"I can't wait" I said smiling, I really couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to get these guys all locked up in spirit world jail for the rest of their puny lives.

Lunch passed over quickly and so did the rest of the afternoon, Aiso, Troy, and Eric didn't let me near any of my friends hardly and it really was starting to piss me off. I got to mine and Hiei's locker and got my stuff out, Hiei came up soon after.

"Avoiding us all day?" he growled quietly, just so I'd hear.

"No, those stupid demons won't let me out of their site. I wish I could hit them so badly, the meeting is at 8 sharp in the park in case they come ba-" I was cut off my Aiso spinning me around.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go home" I said, "so I can get ready" I informed.

"That won't be necessary" he said and grabbed my wrist roughly. I gave Hiei a look of, please-follow-us-I-am-going-to-need-help, Hiei nodded and picked up my stuff with his. He quickly gave it to Keiko and him and Antonio stalked Aiso and his crew.

Aiso dragged me to a beat up section of downtown and threw me into a abandoned apartment. "Now, Now little girl" he smirked and advanced on me, locking the door.

"Now, Now, big boy" I scolded, glaring at him.

"Restrict her!" Aiso growled and Troy came and held me back as Aiso stripped me with much resentment from me. "I thought you were a common slut, but your actually a demon…lovely" he smirked and bared his teeth. He went to bite into my neck, I gasped in horror as his teeth touched my skin. Suddenly there was a crash and Aiso was knocked off me. I looked to my savoir, it was Eric.

"Thank god!" I said but Troy didn't give up, he stripped off my underwear and Aiso knocked Eric out.

"He's always getting in the way" growled Aiso coming toward me. Then I screamed and blacked out due to fear.


	8. Chapter 8

^^^Hiei's POV^^^

*They had come this way…where were they now?* he pondered as he walked around the downtown area. Antonio had taken aerial watch from the tops of buildings. A shrill scream sounded from a building Hiei had just passed. *Nothing's going like planned* he growled in his head and plowed into the buildings door breaking it. Stench erupted from the doorway, all was dark within. He heard some people moving and adjusted his eyesight to see in the dark. He saw an unconscious and undressed Krystal, an unconscious Eric, and Troy holding Krystal as Aiso was either finished, or about to rape Krystal.

"Get away from her!" Hiei had yelled and went after Aiso. Aiso bared his teeth in a venomous snarl from hell and screeched like a harpy as he launched himself at Hiei. Hiei extended his sword and slashed at the vampire like there was no tomorrow. Aiso's limbs fell off one by one as Hiei sliced and diced the bastard from hell. Then finally he delivered the final disastrous blow into the vampires heart. Hiei had gone against orders, but he didn't care at this time. Troy gaped and dropped Krystal's body, Hiei knocked Troy out quickly with a severe blow to the head. Hiei sighed afterward and put his cloak over Krystal's body. "Portal, Koenma" he said in a mellow tone. He dumped in Aiso's dead body, Eric and Troy's unconscious bodies, and picked up Krystal bridal style and carried her into Koenma's office. For Hiei this was not a total win of a mission, because the innocence of his second closest gang member may have been lost..

"Good job, Hiei, Antonio" Koenma complimented as Hiei laid Krystal on the table.

Antonio glared at the diapered prince, "I swear if she was raped I'll have your head" he said and slammed Koenma's office door. The office shook a bit but Koenma quickly regained his balance.

"BOTAN!" yelled Koenma.

^^^Regular POV^^^

I opened my eyes, seeing bright light above me. I growled and threw a fireball at it, shattering the light. "Where am I?" I hissed and Antonio smirked from my bedside.

"The hospital" he said.

"Forget I asked" I muttered and laid back on the bed. "Why am I here?"

"Just running a test, onna" said Hiei from the doorway.

"Where's Amiko?" I asked Antonio.

"Busy with homework" he replied.

"And Kurama" Hiei added.

"That's nothing new" I joked and Hiei let a small smirk.

"What test are they running?" I whined.

"To see if you were raped or not" Hiei replied bluntly.

"WHAT!" I literally screamed at the top of my lungs. Hiei disappeared and Antonio laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, the results will be back soon"

"Or right now" said a doctor entering the room. He was an old doctor, probably in his 60's he looked like that old-grandpa who was always sweet and would give you candy when you came to his house kind of guy. "Well….Your still a virgin!" the doctor said smiling.

"Thanks, not to be rude or anything, but I don't like hospitals to much…so can I go now?" I asked.

"Sure thing" he said and I smiled.

"WO!" I yelled and got dressed in the bathroom; afterwards I left the spirit world hospital with Antonio. We walked down a sunny street and were looking to the clouds smiling. "Who saved me?" I asked.

"Hiei, and I came in afterwards"

"Of course"

"I know! I always miss all the action!" he grumbled and I laughed.

"Let's just get home.." I said and he nodded in agreement.

Yusuke was the first one to notice us when we stepped in the door. "Krystal!" he yelled out and ran over to me. "You okay?" he asked, I nodded.

"I'm fine.." I trailed off. "Just a bit anti-social and stirred up, Yu-Chan" I said and walked up to my room.

"She'll be fine" said Antonio downstairs getting ready to play Smash Brothers with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke looked back up at the stairs again, sighed, and played.

^^^A week later, Krystal POV^^^

I sat on my bed, looking up blankly at the ceiling. I wondered what my next mission would be, and how soon I could start it. Antonio and Amiko had bought a new home, near where we lived so they could drop by anytime. A knock came to my door, I looked at it, but didn't rise.

"Onna! Open up!" yelled Hiei on the other side.

"And if I refuse?" I said, but Hiei already opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Hn, Koenma wants you and me in his office, now" he said and I nodded, a portal opened up in my room and we both walked in.

(3rd POV for now)

"Now I know you're probably wonder why I brought you both here-"

"Cut to the point" Krystal muttered glaring.

*She's sassy tonight* thought Hiei mentally, smirking as he watched Krystal. *It's interesting*

"I called you in for a mission, only you two will be attending it" Koenma stated.

"The mission is?" Krystal asked, she was really impatient tonight.

"Stealing a stolen item back" Koenma smirked.

"Great" muttered Hiei from the windowsill. *Now I'll get to see how great she is at thieving* he thought in his mind.

"Awesome!" Krystal yelled joyfully. "Where? Where? Tell me more! This is my kind of mission!" she said cheerfully. *She's overjoyed about being a thief, it's like that's her favorite thing to do* thought Hiei… *then again it probably is* he added to himself slightly amused.

"Maikai, your district of Maikai. Tower Of The Fallen. Steal back the rare katana kusona" said Koenma.

"Whoa, that makes no sense" she said, blinking trying to register everything. "Maikai, Zukarota district, Tower of the fallen, Katana Kusona?" Krystal asked. Koenma nodded and opened a portal.

"Good luck!" he said as Hiei and Krystal were sucked into the portal.

"Stupid spirit world prince, shit diaper asshole" I muttered out any words that came to mind.

"It's your time of the month, isn't it?" Hiei muttered.

"So what if it was my time of month, I was feeling peachy except for Koenma annoying me" I snarled back defensivly.

"Great, a bitchy, over-powered demon chick on her time of the month…and I'm the one lucky enough to be on a mission with her" Hiei scrutinized.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" I said tenaciously. "To the bloody Tower Of The Fallen!" I yelled and darted threw the damp dreary streets.

"Shut up, Krystal you're going to get us both killed!" yelled Hiei coldly.

"Oh yea, wanna bet?" I said trying to spring up a deal.

"I do" he smirked.

"Your retarded, if you would win we'd be dead!" I said laughing at him in an alleyway.

"Quiet Onna!" Hiei hissed in defense as he blushed gently in embarrassment.

"Stupid, follow me…to the tower" I said walking through my part of Maikai. I walked right up to the brick tower. It wasn't nothing to special. I darted in the door and heard Hiei growl in annoyance at my lack of patience. "I'm HOME!"I screamed up the stairway. There was a room at the top, just big enough for the lady that lived here.

"Go away, I have a guest over!" I heard giggling from the top of the tower and sighed, shaking my head.

"Pamura, this is bullshit!" I screamed up. "Get decent cause I'm coming up women!" I yelled and started racing up the stone stairs, leaving a dumbstruck Hiei behind me. "Hurry up baka oni!" I said down to him and he started up the stairs glaring at me heatedly. I got to the door and bust it open in one swift kick, she stared at me confused and her little buddy gasped.

"I was expecting more security for what you got up here" I said looking at her.

"My security of my possession is enough," she spat. "What are you doing here anyway, I heard you were captured by the Forbidden Child" she said.

"I wasn't captured, I went with" I corrected, glaring. Hiei now appeared behind me and she took a defensive stance.

"Your one of the spirit worlds henchmen!" the buddy guy yelled.

"Oh, my, I've forgotten your name. Oh well, better to kill you" I said looking at him in a devil smirk.

"N-no! Take Katana Kusona" he said tossing me my old weapon.

"Awesome, but I have to kill you both. You know too much to threaten me in the future." I smirked and they both froze. "Merry Bloody Christmas!" I said slicing the buddy-guys neck. "Happy FuckenNew Year!" I said and slashed Pamura's neck.

"Violent much?" Hiei asked, smirking in the doorway.

"No, I want more killing. Two isn't enough…" I said sleepily, yet with bloodlust in my eyes.

"Get some rest, I'll get you a bloody mission…a very bloody mission" Hiei said at the doorway.

I smiled brightly, "Honest?" I asked.

"Hn, why lie?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Thanks anyway!" I said and gave him a quick hug. He didn't even have time to hug back. Not like he would anyway. "Let's ransack the place, maybe she has my Moon Katana" I said looking around, but no luck.

"We'd better get going, Koenma is going to start wondering" Hiei said and I nodded, sighing as I picked up a gemmed kunai.

"Right, let me see…." I trailed off and kept looking. "Ah! The money" I said and giggled, stuffing it into my pocket.

"Now!" Hiei yelled at me.

I looked at him smirking, "And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Don't make me kill you" he spat back.

"Oh, try it big-boy. You couldn't land a cut" I challenged.

"Bet Katana Kusona on that?" he questioned smirking in mischief.

"Deal!" I screamed and lunged at him. He wasn't expecting me to attack right here, right now. I dodged Hiei's drawn katana, but barely. He sliced the air where my neck had been only seconds before. I gasped, I had never fought with him or any of the other detectives but I hadn't imagined him to be a speed fighter. Maybe more of the stalk-in-shadows type.

"You think I'm a coward?" Hiei hissed coming at me with his katana drawn.

"Did I say that?" I snarled back. "Only guys!" I muttered and took out the Kusona Katana. And my replacement for my Moon Katana. Though the replacement wasn't even half as good as the Moon Katana and wouldn't allow me to create my favorite attack.

"Hiei!" yelled Koenma. "Krystal!" boomed Koenma from what appeared nowhere. A portal opened under our feet and me and Hiei were instantly sucked down by gravity into it. "What were you thinking!" growled Koenma sternly.

"I was thinking of fighting, what else?" I growled back sheathing my Kusona Katana and replacement katana in their holders. I clipped then both in place, Kusona on my right, replacement on left. "Can I go now?" I hissed, it had to be around early morning hours.

"Fine, I'll have Hiei inform you later" said Koenma bitterly and I smiled. I left, I had no interest in anything but getting to sleep at that point. I got to the mansion, drug myself to my room and finally collapsed onto my warm fluffy bed.

^^With Hiei + Koenma^^

"Now.." said Koenma.

"Hn?" questioned Hiei.

"You, Krystal, and Yusuke will go on a mission to a over populated portion of Maikai and kill all the demons you can. The owner of Maikai suggested someone do so, and seeing how you two crave a blood bath it'll be good for everyone" Koenma said. "A suggestion is to use long distance attacks" Koenma advised.

"Hn" was Hiei's only response.

"Remember to tell Krystal and Yusuke, the missions tomorrow at moon-high. Good luck!" smiled Koenma as a portal appeared under Hiei's feet. Once Hiei was gone Koenma let out a relieved breath "Such a quiet killer, what a pair those two would make…not that that's ever going to happen. The three worlds would collapse before Hiei or 'Krystal the Killer' ever decided to have any emotion of…love" laughed Koenma to himself.

"You never know, Koenma," giggled Botan as Koenma jumped in surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

^^Krystal's POV^^

I jumped from my bed in fear and panic. My forehead was covered in beads of sweat and my heart raced with increasing speed in my chest. I glanced around my room nervously, trying to grasp my nightmare. I had dreamed of being in a forest, surrounded by the dead bodies of my band members and three of the detectives. I had seen one man stand out, covered in blood but still alive. His eyes were crimson red, with one eye poking from his forehead. His hair was a spiky black, white starburst in the middle. He looked at me smirking, "Your next" was all I heard before I awoke.

"But that would mean…Hiei would betray us?" I gasped, I didn't expect Hiei to be one to betray his friends. And by what I got Hiei was quite fond of the bakas and his best friend, Kurama. Even if the way he showed his fondness was in a very special way. I sighed and regained my breath, wiping the sweat with my blanket. The sun was starting to come up, so I figured it was around 5am since it was summer. Hottest months of all, when the gates of hell are most ajar.

I crawled out of my bed and hopped off to my closet. I picked out some undergarments, a bright red tank-top, and a pair of jean capris. I went into my bathroom, placed my clean clothes on the counter top, and disposed of my dirty pj's into the hamper. I crawled into the shower and turned the water on, steaming hot. I washed my hair with Dragon Fruit scent and my body with Lilac scented soap. I wasn't sure if those scents blended well. But then again I couldn't care less. I changed into my clean clothes and closed my heat-waved bathroom door behind me. I combed my hair at my dresser in my bedroom, and gave a fake smile into the mirror.

I had changed too quickly in coming to the detectives house. I had given them friendship without them prying it from me. I had accepted them ever-so-easily into my life. I guess they just had that kind of impact on a person, I mean, look at Hiei. I had heard he was a heartless killer who would kill anyone, or do anything to accomplish whatever his motives were. Not that anyone ever found out his motives, he was a secret book, locked behind tones of chains with forgotten keys. But with that last thought, I was determined to change that. I was a curious person, and also persistent when my curiosity was struck.

I headed outside my room to the hallway, I walked to my right, where the hallway opened to the lower floor and the stairs carried you down into the living room. I looked in the living room, only one figure was awake with me, Hiei. "Morning, twerp" I heard a call behind me, Yusuke.

"Morning, gel-head" I joked back. "Morning, Sunshine" I called to Hiei as I descended the staircase with Yusuke behind me.

"Take it back" hissed Hiei, glaring his lovely crimson eyes into my flesh.

"But Mr. Sunshine…" I trailed off, suppressing my childish giggles. "You still owe me" I gave him a look of, 'I-got-you-now'.

"Hn" he growled in defeat and returned his eyesight to gazing out the window.

^^After breakfast^^

"I don't see why I have to fight first" whined Kuwabara.

"What? Afraid of being beaten by a girl?" I teased.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "It's just against my morals…" he muttered.

"Screw morals, this is a fight" I growled.

"Sounds just like Hiei" chuckled Kurama from the referee stand point, Yusuke stood beside him.

"Makes me wonder if they're secretly twins" joked Yusuke.

"Shut up, you idiots" hissed Hiei coming up behind them. "No way in hell am I related to that moronic fool of a onna" he added.

"GAYAHHHHHH!" yelled Kuwabara from the battle field as smoke flew off his flying body. He smashed right into a tall oak tree and managed to get splintered as he fell down it.

"Hah! You lose" I yelled in approval. However that Rei blast had left me partially drained of energy.

"Next is Me" said Kurama stepping into the ring. Yusuke took over his place of referee and Hiei sat on the sidelines gazing at the clouds. It was a particularly cute sight, Hiei was sitting Indian style with his hands sagging on his lap. His peaceful face was pointed at the sky, his eyes loose without the resentment they usually held.

I felt a nick on my cheek, snapping me out of my gazing of Hiei. I glared, and look at Kurama who had his usual, gleeful face on yet it seemed proud. However this time it hid something, something cleaver. Something that would ruin even the best of my days…or make tons more….but what was he planning?

I unsheathed my Moon Katana replacement and Kusona Katana and got into a reasonably good battle stance. I waited for the perfect opportunity as Kurama stared me down. Finally, I got my chance. His eye blinked and for that mere second that his eye was closed, I shot out of sight. He opened his eyes, and tried to focus to find my energy. I had expected this, fighting demons all my life gave me an advantage on Kurama. I knew fox demons well, they were the cleverest of demons. Naturally based on their breed, many were in the thieving industry. I pounced from above, a weak spot for a low lying fox. My katana's aimed for each shoulder. Finally, my body came down behind him, my swords slicing threw his shoulders. The mark they left were about 5 inches deep, bleeding profusely even though my swords were still implanted.

"Geh" Kurama let out as he let his arms fall limp, his body along with them.

"Sorry" I muttered and left the arena. Yusuke, the injured Kuwabara, and Hiei sped over to his side.

"Damn! Krystal you didn't have to mutilate him!" yelled Kuwabara.

"That wasn't even a warm up!" I growled back. "and unless you want mutilated I'd shut your trap!" I let the comment linger in the air, retreating to the house to wash off Kurama's blood from my face.

^^After dinner, around 9pm^^

I sat in the living room, watching Yusuke and Kuwabara play smash brothers melee. Hiei on the window sill and Kurama reading a book on the recliner. "Yusuke, Krystal…" Hiei trailed off, diverting Yusuke's attention from the game. Yusuke looked puzzled at Hiei, probably in why Hiei would address Yusuke by his name.

"Yes?" I asked, to break the silence.

"We have a-" Hiei was cut short.

"I WON!" screamed Kuwabara.

"But that was because I was distracted!" yelled Yusuke back at him.

"No way! I won! I won fair and square!" defended Kuwabara.

"OH yeah? Want to take this outside, punk?" challenged Yusuke.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said unthinkingly. "WAIT, NO!" he said as Yusuke drug him to the door.

"BAKAS!" I yelled as Hiei twitched in annoyance from the windowsill. Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly stopped. "Yusuke, over here!" I commanded and he obeyed, sitting on the couch. Kurama looked from his book curiously, smirking as he seen I had taken control of the situation. "Continue" I said to Hiei, giving him a 'look' with my eyes.

"Krystal, Yusuke, we have a mission at moon-high...which is about now. We're going to a overrun place in Maikai and destroying all the demons we can…Koenma advised long-distance attacks" Hiei said and I smirked.

"Blood bath?" I questioned and Hiei nodded, smirking slightly at my enthusiasm. "AWESOME! Let me grab my weapons and we three will go!" I yelled running up the stairs at an amazing rate.

"Someone's happy" muttered Yusuke getting ready himself.

"Hn" was all Hiei said as Kurama went back to his book and Kuwabara whined about not being included in the mission.

"If Krystal wouldn't be here I could've went with!" whined Kuwabara. "This isn't fair that the new girl gets to go kill a bunch of demons…I hate her!" he continued to whine. "She's not even that great… she thinks she's all that but she's not!" he whined more.

"Shut up!" growled Hiei wearing a more murderous glare then usually. "She doesn't think she's all that! You don't know her…none of us do you fat boy!" spat Hiei. Kurama looked up from his book curious in the bewilderment of Hiei protecting someone else's reputation, without it being to his own benefit in some way. "She saved my life just to be stuck here" Hiei muttered and walked upstairs.

^^After the huge attack on thousands of demons^^

I panted lightly and looked around the bloodstained field. Hiei and Yusuke were back-to-back fighting against 2 bear demons. Yusuke fired his spirit gun as Hiei sent some flaming orbs at the demons. I stepped forward slowly, dodging a claw from a bear demon that was behind me. Blood bath? It was. Challenge? Not so much. We were only sent to kill a ton of slow C-class bear demons, nothing special. I whirled around and slit the bear demons throat with my Kusona Katana. It wobbled for a few seconds, and I leaped back into a puddle of blood. Finally, the bear demon fell forward and landed at my feet. Blood spurt from his neck and blots of blood fell onto my cheeks and forehead. I gasped, and it spurted again, I tasted the blood as it went into my mouth and swallowed. The blood tasted terrible, not like normal blood would. It had an unpleasantly zesty, bitter and pure evil taste to it. The blood was black and had some purple swirl entwined in the abyss of darkness.

"Come on," called Yusuke's voice. "Hiei don't just lay there! They're going to kill you!" yelled Yusuke louder. I twirled toward my teammates, Hiei was pinned under the leader of the bear demons and Yusuke was being held by the leaders guards.

"Y-Yusuke…Hiei!" I said, trying to snap from my trance. The blood had put me in this trance which almost kept me from being able to move and react. The leader bear demon smashed Hiei's head into a pool of the black blood and Hiei refused to drink it.

"Drink it," called the leader bear demon as he smirked. I glared, no one forced my teammates to do anything except for Koenma and me. I powered up my Kusona Katana by using some of my life force and Rei. My Kusona Katana glowed with a blood aura and sharpened to an atom. Finally I gained chakra into my feet, and lunged at the leader bear demon. My sword plunged into the bear demons jugular and it fell backwards screaming as I withdrew my sword.

"Only I give orders to my teammates, fool" I muttered and spit on his face. "Rest in hell."

Hiei coughed up some dirt and wiped his face off of blood and dirt. He looked at me quizzically, and I smirked at how cute he looked. NO! not cute…I meant funny. Yusuke patted my shoulder and I turned to my right to look at him, "Good job" he smiled and I gave him a nod.

"Let's get back" muttered Hiei stepping into a portal. I smiled at Yusuke, gave him a high-five and jumped into the portal followed by Yusuke.

^^Koenma's office^^

"Good job!" smiled Koenma.

"You moron! That was a piece of cake!" I growled from the doorway with my eyes shut. "A toddler could've killed those fools" I muttered and Koenma chuckled gently.

"Ah, yes, go ahead and mumble about how easy it was" Koenma said. "That was just your warm up for the next mission anyway" he said and smirked.

"Next mission!" my eyes shot open and I was in front of the princes desk before someone could blink.

"Yes, saving Royal Prince Kai from a group of Leopard demons" Koenma said, eyeing me up. "But you need to bathe, and get some rest…he'll be fine" Koenma laughed and I eyed him up now.

"How old is the kid?" I said, turning my back to Koenma.

"65 in demon years, appears 20 in human" Koenma said, "But don't worry, leopard demons don't hurt the captured, they treat them humanly"

"What powers if any?" I asked, walking toward the door.

"Fire demon, an experiment when he was younger lead his right arm and left leg to be burned off, so now he has auto-mail body parts as replacements. They're as good as the real ones except the pain they involve to repair and the pain in the butt they are to maintenance" Koenma lectured.

"I'm going" I said, through a tired voice as tears rolled down my cheeks. My hair covered them from site as I grabbed the door and disappeared into the night.

"What was that all about?" asked Yusuke to Koenma as Hiei rose from the windowsill.

"I'm not sure" Koenma said truthfully.

"What's Kai's last name?" asked Hiei emotionlessly.

"Tashima" Koenma said, confused. After a moment of silence Hiei sighed and Koenma gasped as he grabbed the concept. "It's her brother, isn't it?" yelled Koenma in disbelief as Yusuke held a shocked expression on his face. "Go find her Hiei, that's an order!" said Koenma as Hiei nodded and dashed off.

^^Krystal's POV^^

I sat on a rock by the lake I had found near the mansion on my jog. I sighed in memories as I gazed upon the moonlit water. "How could he be alive…" I said and let another tear roll down my cheek. "It was 60 years ago…".

^^61 years from present time^^

"I want to fight in the war, sissy!" a bubbly little boy called to his older sister.

"Wars aren't that fun, tons die" she said back to him, her long black hair flowing in the breeze.

"I want to stand up for the East side of Maikai, like daddy!" he said gazing up at her, she smiled, her perfect teeth glistening in the light of the beaming sun.

"You'll never change, Kai" she said as she leaned down to him.

^^60 years from the present time^^

She woke up drowsily, wobbling sleepily to the doorway. Someone pounded from the other side as she walked down the staircase to their mansion. She opened the wooden door and came face-to-face with a Colonel. "Royal Princess Tashima, I am Colonel Rodney Comoro"

"Hello, state your business, Colonel" she said.

"I am ever so sorry, your father, King Tashima Teric has been killed" he said, sighing and shaking his head. "The whole country is in uproar, your eldest brother, Carter, who's been in the Central city is taking over" he said and looked at her seriously. "Assassination attempts on Carter are certain, no one likes him, keep your brother safe…you may burn your fathers body" he said and dragged a body back up to the house as she stood stricken by being hit by too much information.

"W-what!" she gasped out, tears starting to pour from her face as she quickly unzipped the body bag. Her fathers rounded shaped head was covered in dry blood and his shaggy chocolate hair was untamed and tangled.

"I'll be taking my leave, goodbye Royal Princess Krystal" said the Colonel as he shut the door behind him. Krystal gazed upon her fathers beat up body, as more tears spilt from her face onto him.

"Sissy? What are you crying about?" came Kai barreling down the staircase. "Sissy…?" he said as he walked up to her, trying to see around her. Finally he got close enough to see his fathers dead body, "FATHER?" he screamed, gasping and hugging the bloody carcass.

"Kai, let him go…" she said through her tears, in a strong demanding voice.

"Sissy, he can't be dead! He can't be!" cried Kai.

"He's dead! Dead….there isn't anything we can do Kai" she said, letting more tears run down her face as she looked to her broken hearted, blood stained, crying baby brother.

"There is too something we can do!" said Kai running up the steps into the forbidden fire techniques room. He came back out just as quickly with a blue scroll, which was tied shut with a satin string. He untied it and spread it out just as quickly, looking and performing before his sister could stop him. "Just let some of your Rei into the air, please Sissy" he said, she obeyed unsure of what he was planning.

"What are you doing?" she asked finally as he cut his thumb.

"Performing the forbidden act of fire revival, it just has to work!" he said, fighting his tears and completing the ritual.

"Are you crazy! You're only 5!" she said, but it was too late.

"Forbidden Kasai Rivaivaru (Fire revival)" he said and slammed his hands into Teric, his fathers, chest. Nothing happened, one second passed, then another, finally Teric's body exploded, throwing Krystal back and setting aflame to Kai. Smoke clouded the room as the fire spread like it was on gasoline.

"Kai!" Krystal yelled trying to move the smoke, but it didn't work. "KAI!" she screamed but no reply came. Suddenly people started filing in, they quickly grabbed a hold of Krystal and dragged her outside. They were neighbors to the Royal family, they looked at her sympathetically. "You have to let me go! Kai is still in there!" she screamed but the neighbors shook their heads and held her. "He'll die! Someone has to save him!" she yelled, kicked, and screamed until she passed out from lack of energy.

^^Present time^^

Tears rolled down my cheeks and into the lake, firefly's danced around me calmly. "You bugs don't know how easy you have it" I said, sighing. I used my sleeve to wipe away more tears, then reverted to staring into space in thought. *My brother is alive…I'm sure of it…he's alive…the life I've ran away from is still there…I thought I wouldn't have to return…not ever… but I guess destiny has other plans for me* I thought unhappily. *I like it here…not being a princess or looked up to…I like just being your every-other-day normal punk-ass run-of-the-mill assassin whose been captured by Koenma* someone chuckled gently behind me and I turned instantaneously.

"Very interesting thoughts, Krystal" said Hiei coming out of the shadows. "Hate to say your secrets out, Koenma, me, Yusuke…we know he's your brother" Hiei said, walking up to the lake.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Carter is still in charge of the Central, East, and North Maikai…you can't take me back" I said, glaring at Hiei who now sat on the same rock.

"Wasn't planning on it, someone has to keep me company besides the idiots and Kurama. You liven things up" he said, smirking as he looked over the moonlit lake.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"I've seen better" he said, thinking of a certain person in his presence, then shaking his head for the thought. "You better get some rest, we head out to rescue Kai tomorrow" Hiei said.

"Who's all going?" I asked as he walked away.

"Everyone" he informed, disappearing into the night. I smirked, got up, and ran back to the house for some well-needed ZZZ's.


	10. Chapter 10

^^The next day, 10AM^^

"Krystal, wake up" called Kurama shaking me. I looked up at him, he obviously saw the dried tear stains from last night. I couldn't figure out if they were from crying myself to sleep or if they had been from my nightmare. "Get ready, the portal arrives to Central Maikai in an hour" Kurama informed and I nodded. He left, shutting my bedroom door behind him. I jumped out of bed and raced to get showed and dressed, I combed my hair quickly and brushed my teeth all in under 10 minutes.

"Ready!" I said entering the living room at 10:10AM.

"Told you she wouldn't take long" mumbled Hiei matter-of-factly.

"Let's go already then, smarty" said Kuwabara jumping into the portal followed by Yusuke, me, Kurama, and lastly Hiei.

^^Central Maikai^^

We landed in the middle of town, demons bustled around us crazily. Buildings stood tall and looming in the bright light of the sun. The brick street, heavily walked on, was starting to turn black instead of red.

"Where do we go now…?" asked Yusuke as he looked around the street.

"We're in the middle of Central" I said, sighing and walking down the sidewalk. "Follow me, we're going to see the king of Central" I said and walked more. Hiei came up beside me as the rest followed behind.

"So the family being deceased in a demon raid, all a lie?" he asked.

"No, my mother was killed in a demon raid…" I said, looking into the sky. "Wasn't all a lie, just twisted truth".

"Twisted truth…hn" Hiei replied, keeping at my fast pace.

"How did you know anyway?" I said, quirking my eyebrow.

"I did my homework" he said smirking.

"You broke into Koenma's secret vaults" I sighed, "Did you look up my real name?"

"No, is there something there?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing that you need to know" I said as we arrived at the palace of sorts. It was a tall white marble building. It had the roman columns and a bunch of steps leading to the huge double marble doors.

"So this is the place? Let's go!" Kuwabara said racing up the steps with Yusuke on his tail.

"Stop!" I yelled and caught them halfway up the steps by their necks. "This is royalty you are addressing and we don't want to make ourselves look like a fool!" I growled into their ears as my nails pierces the back of their neck.

"Alright…" said Yusuke in pain, I left them go and they tumbled back down the steps to Kurama and Hiei.

"Hurry up" I said and walked up the rest of the stairs. I waited at the top for about a minute, Kuwabara took a while to make it back up. Guards stood at the main entrance to the building, holding spears and looking impassive.

"State your business" the guard spoke, not looking at us.

"A meeting with King Carter" the words flew off my tongue in a sinful way. I didn't like him being the King, taking everything our father had worked for and claiming he was always the one behind the act, planning everything for our father.

"King Carter? You must be a fool" the other guard laughed. "He'll never have a meeting with a half-blood, 3 demons, and a human!" he roared in laugher and I grew impatient.

"Let me have a meeting with King Carter or I'll kill you" I growled, the guard laughed more.

"Kill us? Your just a lady" he said.

"Gentlemen, would you be so kind to as escort the lady here off of the premises before we have to arrest her?" asked the other, more serious, guard.

"Sorry, but we need a meeting with the King, buddy" said Yusuke leaning against the more serious, non-laughing, guard.

"No meetings!" said the guard, glaring and growing impatient.

"Arrest these buffoons" said the less serious guard to security.

"God damn it!" I yelled. "CARTER TASHIMA!" I screamed into the air, begging that he heard me as I was dragged away by more guards. Finally when we were going down the steps the marble doors opened wide.

"Drop them" said Carter, he stood taller then I remembered. The guards instantly dropped us and I landed with a thud. Carter had fiery red hair which hung over his yellow-cat eyes. He was wearing a traditional red over-coat with a magical red band around it. He also wore with normal black dressy pants and black boots. "State your business" he said, direct to the point.

"We're here to know the location of Prince Kai" I said bravely.

"You mean, I Royal /I Prince Kai"

"Be glad a called him Prince, Carter" I said, informally to annoy him.

"Who are you to address me like that!" he yelled and slapped me hard against the cheek. I fell to the side, landing on the ground and arousing dust. I felt one of the boys flinch, then the area heated up.

"Who are you to slap your sister?" I hissed back and punched him before a guard grabbed me.

"Sister?" he questioned, curiously with his smug expression as he rubbed his cheek. "Don't make me laugh, she died in that fire! The useless bitch" he said. "Unless of course you show your curse mark, I don't believe you" he said, right into my face.

"Fine!" I said and turned around, he pulled down my tank top to show my right shoulder blade. He gasped in surprise as he found my curse mark. (link takes you to the picture, duh]

.com/albums/ee12/AnimeLuver656/?action=view¤t;=

"You…are my sister!" he said amazed as he stumbled back. His fiery bangs covered his yellow eyes.

"Hn, get to the point already, where's the kid?" asked Hiei impatiently, the heat was coming off of him.

"Stolen by the Southern water demons" said King Carter, sighing.

"They hate us because of the war," said a soldier who had popped out of nowhere. He had grayish blue hair, yet he was young. Also beautiful red crimson eyes like Hiei's, a crimson scarf like Hiei's white one. He had black painted nails and fingerless gloves which almost went to his shoulder. A chain around his neck and a smirk that reminded me of Hiei's. There was a dragon on his gray shirt, with a black vest type thing over it.

(.com/albums/ee12/AnimeLuver656/Fanfiction/?action=view¤t;=)

"So, where in the southern Maikai are they?" asked Yusuke.

"Unknown, we have scouts out looking around for him" said Carter as he shook his head, shaking his bangs from his face. "You'll be staying with Drake until we find Kai's location" said Carter, motioning to the solider with grayish blue hair and crimson eyes. "Drake, show them to their temporary establishment" commanded Carter and Drake nodded, motioning us to follow him. I had to admit, Drake was quite handsome. And with that thought, I heard a hmpft from Hiei.

~Handsome? Are you kidding? This guys a dog of the military, I have a feeling he's up to no good.~ said Hiei in my mind, his words seemed to try and make me dislike the most appealing colonel Drake. However, I did have to agree with Hiei…there was something about Drake and Carter that was no good. I could just feel it in the air.

~Your right…they are up to no good….but I can still think he looks good~ I giggled as Hiei glared at me.

"Here we are" announced Drake at a multi-million dollar castle. I gasped, it was the old royal home which was burned to the ground…they had just remade it.

"Damn!" said Kuwabara admiring the lavish house. "How the hell you get this great of living arrangements?" asked Kuwabara.

"King Carter didn't want it, so he allowed me to gain possession of it, you may all go in and pick out a room…make yourselves at home" said Drake, smirking at me. His smile was contagious, I swear. I smiled back and gave him a wave as I walked into the house, Hiei behind me slightly pushing me farther away from Drake. I sighed as I got in the house and climbed up the stairs to find my old room. I plopped on the bed, looking around at the dark blue hibiscus flowers on the pale blue walls. The light blue carpet and the dark wooden bordered window seat which looked out to the beautiful sea which held the border between the south of Maikai and Central. The bed was a simple, single bed with a small wooden stand with a clock on it. I smiled, not much had changed here.

"Krystal?" asked a familiar voice from the other side of my closed wooden door.

"Come in, Kurama" I said quietly, looking out upon the sea.

"Where's the kitchen?" he asked.

"Downstairs and to the right" I said as I looked at him. He had a reassuring smile on, then closed the door.

"Let's talk" he said as he sat on the bed, motioning me to sit next to him. I sat next to him, and he smiled.

"About what Kurama?" I asked.

"About Hiei and Drake"

"I don't need to talk about them" I said, but he refused to drop it.

"No, I think you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"Fine, what about them?" I finally gave in.

"I was…listening in" he said smiling that oh-so-nice smile. "I heard you and Hiei's conversation"

"Yeah, so what? He thinks Drake's bad news and I agree" I said, shrugging.

"Ah, don't listen to Hiei…he's just paranoid. I'm sure Drake isn't a bad guy, being the Colonel isn't an easy title to achieve" said Kurama.

"Meh, I'm not going to like him though….that'd be stupid. Love is for idiots…it only gets you killed or injured in the end" I said.

"I swear, are you Hiei's twin?" asked Kurama jokingly. "But really, that doesn't happen all the time…dinner will be in an hour" said Kurama smiling as he patted me on the head. He then shut the door behind himself as he left the room. I sighed and fell back onto my bed, was Kurama trying to hook me and Drake up? And why?

^^Down in the kitchen, 3rd person POV^^

Kurama prepared the dinner he was making for the gang, as he was Hiei walked into the kitchen, sitting on the other side of the kitchens island. "I don't like that Drake guy" Hiei said, staring out the window to the ocean.

"I heard" said Kurama, as he continued to make dinner. "So why don't you like him?" asked Kurama.

"He's to…hn" said Hiei, unable to explain why.

"He's to what?" asked Kurama.

"It'd sound stupid" said Hiei.

"Tell away" assured Kurama.

"He's gaining Krystal's trust, but I don't trust him…he might use her for a scheme of some sort or something" growled Hiei, while Kurama was preparing food on the other side of the island.

"Your just protective of Krystal that doesn't sound stupid at all, Hiei" said Kurama, smiling at his best bud.

"What…can I do?" asked Hiei to Kurama. He wasn't one to know what to do in a social predicament.

"There isn't anything you can do…maybe keep an extra eye on Krystal, or hang around her more while we're here in Maikai…but that's all" said Kurama, sighing. "Just don't push it to far or she'll get mad at you" Hiei nodded, and left to go somewhere else in the castle-like house.

^^Krystal's POV^^

I sighed, sitting on my bed thinking. There wasn't much to do here alone, and I was getting sort of lonely. A knock came to the door, which startled me slightly. "Come in.." I said, Drake appeared and shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Royal Princess Krystal" said Drake as he bowed.

"No need for bowing, and just call me Krystal. I gave up my princess title long ago" I said.

"Alright" he said as he sat at the bottom of the bed. "You know," he began after a few minutes of silence and staring. "You're quite beautiful" he said, causing me to blush.

"First time someone's said that" I said, looking out at the sea.

"Would you…go on a date with me?" asked Drake, I raised an eyebrow curiously. A knock came to the door however.

"Come in," I said as the door entered. Hiei was standing there, oblivious to Drake's presence. He let a strand of hair fall into his face, seemingly he was shy. "Hey, Hiei!" I said, a smile came to my face for some reason and he came in, his expression changing to emotionless and glaring as he found Drake to be in the room.

"What's he doing in here?" asked Hiei, his voice was deadly venom.

"I was just asking Krystal to go on a date with me, tonight" Drake said, smirking at Hiei. He knew what no one else did, or would ever probably know. "Your answer, Krystal?" asked Drake, in front of Hiei.

"I'll…get back to you" I said, shrugging. Drake nodded, glaring at Hiei as he opened the door. "You can find me in the last door down the hallway" he said, shutting the door behind him angrily.

I sighed, and motioned for Hiei to sit beside me on the bed. "What did you come in here for?" I asked, sitting Indian style on the bed, looking at Hiei.

"I wanted to keep you company…" he said glaring at the door. "But I really don't trust Drake" he growled.

"I think I'm going to go on that date with him…sorry Hiei" I said, "I know you don't trust him, but…he seems really nice" I said.

Hiei rose and opened the door, "Whatever" he said emotionlessly as he walked out of the room, slamming my door behind him.

"Hiei…" I trailed off, hurting a bit inside. I then let it shrug off as I went down the hallway to tell Drake. Drake was ecstatic about it, though I felt bad about going against Hiei's wishes. I tried to shrug it off still as I picked out a bikini from my closet; I got a black one with red lining. Drake said it was going to be a romantic night on the beach, lovely.


	11. Chapter 11

^^That night, at the beach^^

Drake was sitting across from me on the beach blanket, we had just finished eating a nice little picnic dinner. "This place used to be my home, my brother and me would always come down here and try and catch fireflies" I said, gazing into the starry sky.

"Fireflies are vile creatures, I can't imagine Carter ever running after such a thing" said Drake.

"Carter? Are you kidding? He's a total ass" I said, glaring at the sky. I ignored his comment about fireflies, some people didn't like them, so what?

"How could you talk about the king, your brother, like that!" yelled Drake as he slapped me, I fell to the side.

"Damn ass" I said, glaring at him. "What the hell was that for!" I yelled and he smirked, making my anger mellow out. "Whatever" I muttered and he grabbed my face forcefully, pressing my lips against his in a demanding kiss. He got over me, pinning me to the sandy shore as he tried to remove my bikini. I started to struggle and he placed spirit binds on my hands and feet.

"Shh, little baby" he said as he kissed me roughly. "It won't hurt a bit" he said laughing manically.

"GET OFF ME! KURAMA! HIEI! SOMEONE!" I screamed and he growled, covering my mouth with his hand. However someone knocked him off as soon as he untied my top. I looked to my savior to find Kuwabara, amazingly. With Drake's concentration broken the spirit binds also disappeared allowing my hands and feet to be free.

"Kuwabara!" I said, and he looked at me with a thumbs up. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled as Drake sent a fire blast at Kuwabara. Kuwabara dodged, just in time though. "Get help Kuwabara, go to the house…get Hiei or Kurama!" I said and Kuwabara nodded, dashing off as I finished tying my bikini top again.

"Your going to die" said Drake.

"Why! I thought you actually liked me" I said, glaring at him as my heart was torn in two.

"I did, really. But orders from Carter, are orders and they must be followed" he said, smirking as he advanced on me. I backed away, and started making hand signs to a secret attack I hadn't yet practiced.

"Fiery Phoenix!" I screamed and a huge flaming phoenix came out of no where, it looked down at Drake, and it's eyes burned with mischief.

"What the…HELL?!" screamed Drake's last words as the phoenix devoured him till nothing remained. I panted, and fell to my knees completely drained of energy. The phoenix turned around to look down at me, bowing its head before it puffed away. Hiei finally came from the sidelines, being the first over to me.

"I should've listened to you…you were right all along…I'm sorry, Hiei" I said as I collapsed. Hiei caught me and picked me up, taking me back to the castle-like house.

^^Next Morning^^

I woke up to the streaming sunlight, like I used to when I was little. I heard someone breathing next to me and I slowly opened my tired eyes. I found Hiei with his head on my bedside, sitting in a chair. His face looked like he was a little worried, but also he seemed so peaceful and friendly. Unlike his usual assassin like ways, or scheming plots to get whatever he'd be idolizing at the time.

"So your awake… Hiei's been looking after you all night" said Kurama from the doorway. "That was quite an impressive attack, where'd you learn it?" asked Kurama.

"From the forbidden fire attacks room" I said, shrugging. "It's not allowed but I enjoyed the attack anyway" I smirked, though my left hand hurt immensely, I looked at it and to my demise the scar of the Phoenix showed brightly as a stinging red scar. "They say there can only be one user of it in the entire three worlds.. so until I die it's mine" I informed.

Hiei started to stir and Kurama smiled and waved as he shut the door behind him. I looked at Hiei and his, even more beautiful then Drake's eyes, looked at me. "Morning, Hiei" I said, he rose to a sitting position.

"Morning…" he muttered.

"I heard you were here all night…watching over me…" I said, smiling at the thought. "Thank you" I added.

"Just listen to me next time" said Hiei. "I could've lost you" he said and left. I stared at where he had just sat and sighed. Why was I hurting slightly from his sudden leaving? I asked myself, looking out at the sea. Was I starting to fall for this brilliant assassin?

^^Midday^^

Kurama had helped to bandage my arm earlier, then I got dressed. Currently I was on the couch staring at Yusuke contently. We were in the 50th staring contest of the day. I kept winning and right after Yusuke would demand a rematch. Honestly, by now he had no chance.

"Give up detective" said Hiei emotionlessly, he had to be judge all day. There wasn't any other choice anyway, Kurama had gone to Ningenkai to see his mother (abandoning our mission), Kuwabara was dead asleep upstairs since last night, and all the girls weren't allowed to be in Maikai. Not right now anyhow.

"No way, Shrippy" Yusuke began. "I'm going to win this time!" he said smirking, and being distracted he accidentally blinked.

"Krystal wins, again" said Hiei smirking, and I giggled a bit.

"You tricked me!" yelled Yusuke. "Your on her side!" he whined and pushed me over, landing on top of me on the couch. "I'll get my revenge" winked Yusuke, laughing.

I pushed him off and laughed as well, "Only in your dreams, Yu-Chan!" I replied smirking, making him crack yet another laugh.

Then the door slammed open loudly, it was Carter. "Where is Colonel Drake!?" he hissed dangerously, glancing around the room. His eyes landed on me and his glare deepened, "You are to be arrested, in the murder of Colonel Drake!" yelled King Carter. Guards and military people barged through the door, handcuffing me with spirit binds. Hiei glared, but held Yusuke from punching, or killing, any of them.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have a right to an attorney, if not able to afford one, one will be presented to you by the court of law, do you understand?" said a guy with a cruddy bronze badge.

"Hn, yes" I said, reluctantly being carried away from my friends and out the door.

"Think they'll put her to jail?" asked Yusuke.

"No, they'll kill her" said Hiei as flicker of devastation shown in his eye, quickly disappearing into angry determination.

^^With Krystal^^

They threw me into a jail-like cell, except the bars were made of spirit energy. They had me chained straight up-and-down, to more spirit binds that sucked out my spirit energy. I screamed as some guy poked me with a stick, "What the fuck are you doing?" I cursed at him. He was a middle-aged male demon, blue thorns sticking out of his head and darker blue hair in a scrappy mess. He wore rags for clothes and his metallic silver eyes showed pain and suffering.

"Just seeing if you were still alive" his voice was deep, and even more then his eyes, showed his hardship.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked calmly because no guards were present.

"Since I was 18" he replied, "I'm now 78 (demon years ppl)" he said sadly.

"Why'd you get put in here?" I asked, he shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Real simple, I tried to assassinate that damned King Carter" he said.

"I wish you would've succeeded, but then I'd have to be the Queen of this damned place" I said, he gasped.

"Your Royal Princess Krystal?" he asked, amazed still. A glimmer shone in his eyes, as well as hope for his beloved nation.

"I gave up the Royal Princess title long ago, it's Krystal now" I said and he nodded. "I just wish I knew what Carter was planning" I said.

"Ah hah! That's where I come in handy" he said to me, smiling in hope. "I'm trusting you know that no one likes Carter here, ey?" he asked and I nodded. "Well you see, they won't kill the bastard cause those fools are too afraid of what would replace him" he said.

"Yes, some guards or something told me that before. I can't recall who exactly" I said, and he nodded.

"Well anyway, he doesn't want you known about. If any of his siblings would come back from their supposed graves or come back from being kidnapped, he'd immediately be slaughtered by the people" he said, smiling.

"Ah! Eureka!" I said. "Because then the people would KNOW who was to replace him…and that's why he ordered Colonel Drake to seduce me and then kill me!" I said, gasping in realization of their master plan. "But how did you know all this?" I asked him.

"The guards talk" he said, "And I listen" he replied winking. Guards came into the room with their impassive faces and stopped immediately at his cell.

"Today is your assassination date" said the one guard sternly. "Say your last words now" he said unlocking the door.

"My name is Marko Irishita!" he said to me, "Tell my daughter that I love her, and tell my fiancée that we'll have the wedding in heaven!" he yelled to me as they started dragging him down the hallway. "Fix this nation, save the lives of the innocent like myself, Royal Princess Krystal Tashima!" he bellowed through the now only-inhabited-by-me prison. I heard some mumbles from where they had taken my newly acquired friend, then the devastating metal-on-wood clash from the execution. My heart twitched, he was a real good man. He was out for his nation, and probably trying to protect his family. Never would I let what Carter had just done go without justice, no way in hell.

^^Back with the boys^^

Hiei paced uneasily in the living room, scamming someway to save Krystal. "I say we kill Carter" he finally said aloud to Yusuke.

"Are you crazy? We'll die for sure then!" Yusuke said startled.

"No…" he said. "Haven't you noticed the blankness in all of the military and policemen?" asked Hiei.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Yusuke.

"They're under mind control…" Hiei said plainly.

"Like what you did when I first battled you….and won" Yusuke just had to add the winning part.

"Can it, Detective" said Hiei irritated.

"Who would know you'd care so much, about a girl none-the-less!" laughed Yusuke. "So do you have a crush on my little Kristy?" asked Yusuke.

"Of course not you fool, but the diaper price will kill us if he finds out that she's been ARRESTED in MAIKAI!" yelled Hiei into Yusuke's ear.

"For such a quiet guy, you yell pretty damn loud when annoyed" said Yusuke rubbing his ears.

"Whatever, as I was saying…" Hiei began, explaining to Yusuke their new little mission.

^^The next day, Krystal POV^^

The guards came again, this time followed by the man I dreaded most in this word.

Carter.

"Ah, so your awake" said Carter smirking his white smile. To bad it was crooked from all the lies he had made.

"Yeah, I'm awake" I said plainly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Guards, leave" said Carter as he smirked and instantly opened my cell, stepped in, and closed it behind him again. "Now" he said, the prison was bare and there was no one else here but me, and him. "Your going to BARE my child…I do not have the power to seduce any girl out there, and frankly with your powers the child would be stronger then any before" said Carter smirking as he knocked me out and raped me.

The next morning I awoke fully, but sloppily, re-dressed. I gasped in realization as blood was dried to my vag and it throbbed in pain. I cried and screamed a blood-curdling scream as Carter entered the prison laughing. "I'm you fucken sister, CARTER!" I yelled at him shocked.

"Don't worry about being related to me, that you're not" Carter said. "Your related to Kai though, so am I" he said. "You see, you were fathers and an angels child, but me… I was my mothers and a random male demon" said Carter. "Kai was fathers and my mothers only child together"

"I knew it" I said threw gritted teeth. "I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE MY BROTHER" I said as tears of hate rolled down my face.

"All the better to SCREW with you!" said Carter laughing at me. The prison doors pounded opened, and their stood my savoir…Hiei. Hiei then disappeared and reappeared behind Carter, knocking him out in one single blow.

"Hiei, god I owe you so much!" I said to him as he unlocked the cell door. He also got the spirit energy binds off me. "How'd you do that?!" I asked stunned.

"Being a criminal helps you to learn many, many things along the way" smirked Hiei as he held out his hand for me. I didn't take it, and remained curled in a ball of sadness. "Common, we need to go…" he said in a concerned but serious voice. I took his arm in sheer need and ran out of the prison with him hand-in-hand.


	12. Chapter 12

^^That night^^

The boys had gotten me my original clothes and I had taken a shower and packed food before we left. Currently Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and me were all passing the border between Central and the South. It wasn't exactly easy for us to make it past all the goons in Central, but somehow we managed…even with Kuwabara's big mouth. "Do you think placing duck tape on Kuwabara's mouth was really a good idea?" asked Yusuke and I suppressed all laughter. I acted like I was really taking it into consideration.

"It wasn't a good idea, Yusuke" I began, to him I was totally serious. "It was the best idea anyone has ever had!" I yelled loudly. "AH! That wasn't!" I cursed myself and ran like hell out of there as the three boys followed behind me.

^^In the Southern^^

We had finally made it to the heart of the southern lands. Water was everywhere, streams on both sides of the town, water fountains everywhere, fish ponds and lakes strewn around the place. "Now where do we go?" I asked. Kuwabara and Yusuke gained a sweat drop and Hiei kept looking around the place.

"You don't know where we're going?" asked Yusuke and Kuwabara confused.

"Well…we could check out…a…" I paused… "Dare I say it" I paused again. "Strip bar" I said and Yusuke and Kuwabara drooled. "A lot of rumors, true and false, are spread around those places" I said then looked at a half-sober half-drunken young demon guy on the street. Not to mention he was quite funny looking. His metallically silver hair reminded me of the silver eyes of Marko from the prison. He had sky-blue eyes and was wearing some dusty black jeans with neon green designs on them. As well as a white tank top which shone his 4-pack abs. Some thugs came up behind him, beating him down to the ground and going for the final blow. I teleported in front of him and put of a force field, blocking the thugs attacks.

"Let's get out of here" said the one and they all retreated.

"Damn, they get scared easily" I said to myself mostly. I looked behind me and the guy was unconscious, I put him over my shoulder and started walking back to the guys. Handing him off to Yusuke as I got to them, "Well…I say we hide out till he wakes up" I said skipping off to a more forested area. Hiei followed behind me reluctantly and Yusuke and Kuwabara were too stupid to have any better ideas.

^^Right before the strip bar/Clubs opened up^^

After staring at him for about an hour, the demon guy finally awoke. He brushed his short hair out of his sky-blue eyes and looked panicked. "Where'd they go?!" his voice was deep and silky like to my ears.

I almost let out a purr of pleasure just hearing his chocolaty voice, "I scared them off" I replied as the rest of the gang stayed quiet.

"Well, I've got to get going" he said, standing and walking off to leave.

"Not so fast" said Hiei, now in front of the demon.

"We're going to want some form of payment for the rescue act by our little Kristy" said Yusuke smirking at me then turning his attention back to the demon.

"I'm broke," said the demon.

"Not what I want" I said and Kuwabara came beside me, locking him between the four of us.

"We want information on Prince Kai of the North eastern lands" said Hiei and the guy froze.

"Follow me, to my apartment" he said and lead us back to his place.

It was cozy enough, I supposed. At least it kept the cold out…down here in the water village the weather would vary, hot one day with heat flashes then snowing the next. His main door led to a moderate sized living room with a couch and a love seat. I smirked, being the second to last I had to sit on the loveseat. Hiei, being the last one had to sit beside me…making my day better. I couldn't stop getting Hiei out of my head lately, but I had no clue why. I thought once that it might be love, since I had never experienced it I couldn't decided. But then I thought it might be hate, but I hate Carter and that's the total polar opposite of how I feel for Hiei. So if it's the polar opposite, what's the opposite of hate? But my thoughts were cut short by Orton, the demon I had rescued earlier. He was so damn clingy to me I could KILL him. Almost.

"Girl, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Kry- Kristy" I said, picking up Yusuke's pet name for me. I had to disguise myself if I was to get anywhere around here. "So where's the most rumor filled club or strip bar around here?" I asked him sweetly. Hiei twitched in annoyance beside me and I wanted to give him a reassuring smile, but couldn't. No, I couldn't even LOOK at Hiei right now due to this stupid Orton. What the hell kind of a name was that anyway? I asked myself. [I am asking myself that too, lol]

"Ah, want to go to one tomorrow night? Since its late now" he asked, glitters in his eyes.

"Sure, as long as the gang comes with" I said and he shrugged.

"As long as I'm your date" he said, winking.

"Hn" I said. "I don't do dates" I added.

"Whatever, make yourself comfy guys…Kristy come with me" he instructed and I gave Yusuke a should-I-trust-this-freak look.

"Go with him" Yusuke said.

*Telepath me if he tries anything* said Hiei sternly in my mind.

*You'll be the first to know, I assure it Hiei* I said and I felt him smirk as I followed Orton down a spiral of hallways.

"Here's your room, there's a spare next to it if the boys want to spend the night there and my room across the hallway" said Orton as he walked closer to me. "But one little goodnight kiss would be nice" he said, winking and bringing his face closer to mine. Instantly he pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there and giving me one slobbery and nasty goodnight kiss. "Night" he said as he was done and went into his room, satisfied for now. *Bastard…* I cried in my mind though no tears went down my face. Instantly Hiei appeared and I dragged him into my room with me. *Yusuke, follow the spirally hallway and the last room on the hallway is for you and Kuwabara* I told him mentally as Hiei lead me to the bedside where I continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiei, emotionless.

"The bastard made me kiss him" I said defensively.

"What's really wrong? That wouldn't get to you this bad" said Hiei, he knew me to well.

"Nothing, never mind…" I said, stopping my pathetic crying. "I'm fine" I said giving a fake smile. He seen right through my act, I knew it, and I growled to myself mentally. He stared at me and I stared back at him. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I want the truth" he said staring into my eyes like he was staring into my soul. I twitched and laughed a little bit manically.

"I'm just really worried about my brother Kai, this mission is taking forever…" I said, sadness flowed from my voice ever so freely. "I don't want him injured… after mom, I mean his mom". I remembered bitterly, "passed when he was three, I was the only one he had to be his motherly figure" I said quietly, Hiei probably wasn't listening but I continued. "I fell in love with my little brother, a mother-to-baby type of love" I said. "and now I'm worried he isn't going to be alive when we find him" I tried my best not to sound desperate but I knew my face shown all my desperateness to find him.

Hiei brushed away my tears with his finger and grabbed a hold of my chin, making my stare at him. "I promise we'll get your brother back, alive" he added and I smiled gently.

"If I promise not to kill you can I have a hug?" I asked ever so sweetly with a pouty-wouty face on.

"You can't kill me" he said smirking.

"Can I have one anyway?" I asked and he smirked.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, Hiei" I said and his smirk seemed to grow into a grin. He hugged me and I squeezed him back, we stayed like that for at least three minutes.

"I want you to be my date tomorrow night" said Hiei and I gasped. I was happy, yet afraid. I was afraid to set my heart free and I was afraid to let Hiei down with how I'm not totally perfect. I was afraid to let anyone see me for who I am. The shell I had been hiding in for years to mask my depression.

"Sure" I said.

"Don't worry so much," said Hiei and he patted my head while smirking boldly. "I told you we'd get your brother back, and I know the real you" he said.

"Get some rest, Hiei" I said, sighing as I blocked him out of my mind. I thought back to Carter raping me and winced. I had been blocking all of it, trying not to remember. I suddenly felt very uneasy with Hiei next to me, all alone in a room, with a bed. I shrunk down, uneasiness, worry, and weariness overwhelmed myself and my senses. Hiei touched my shoulder with his hand causing me to jump, he looked deep into my eyes.

"What happened in the prison?" he asked, stunning me. Somehow he knew….but how? "I knew because of when I came into the prison…remember he was yelling "all the better to screw with you" what happen?" asked Hiei and I shrugged.

"Stuff…" I said quietly looking down.

"What stuff?" he was persistent as ever.

"He wanted me to bear his child…he…raped me" I said below a whisper.

"He…." Hiei's eyes flickered with rage and hatred. "I care about you Krystal…remember that" he said. "If I end up in jail for killing him…I'll think of you" he said and tried dashing out of the room. I caught his cloak and pulled him back till he fell on the bed beside me. Tears rolled out of my eyes as I tried to find my voice to talk. Hiei's face was dumbstruck as he looked at me.

"Don't…Kai will kill him and reign over the land" I said quietly. "We just need to find Kai before he dies…I refuse to rule over the land" I said sobbing more. Hiei looked at me sympathetically and then put a hand gently on my chin. He forced me to look him in the eyes again and instantly my tears stopped. He let his hand fall and I hugged him tightly, as if I stopped I would fall into the deepest most hellish pit of hell. Hiei gently put his hand on my back and hugged me for a short time to ease my emotions.

"Get some sleep" commanded Hiei and I let go as well as he.

"Thank you for being here for me, Hiei" I said quietly as I got under the blankets. Hiei got on the other side and we fell asleep back-to-back.

^^Next day, Midday^^

Me, Hiei, and Orton were sitting on the couch watching TV as Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing poker in the kitchen. "What do you know about Royal Prince Kai?" I asked Orton and he turned off the TV.

"I know his past mostly, his family, his disappearance happened because the Water Leopards wanted revenge on the Tashima family. When Carter offered up the Royal Prince Kai for peace, they were all for it" he paused. "What they didn't know is that they were only helping King Carter stay in office" Orton sighed.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked him but Orton shrugged.

"This place is huge, he could be anywhere…" he said. "That's why you want to go to the clubs?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Why do you want to rescue him?" Orton asked, he caught on quickly.

"Reasons that I cannot tell you…you'll find out someday" I said and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you an outfit, if you want that kind of information you're going to have to look prettier then that" he said and I nodded hesitantly. Hiei stood and the other boys followed me as well.

"We better buy something too" Yusuke smiling to Kuwabara.

"I'll get something by myself, so it's more of a surprise" I said smiling and they nodded. Hiei gave me a lingering glance to make sure if I'd be ok by myself and I nodded reassuring him. He nodded back and then followed the boys to some other store. I walked into the store and looked around. 'Your going to have to look prettier then that for that kind of information' Orton had said. I'd prove to him how damn pretty I could really look, I also secretly wanted to impress Hiei too. I picked up some suitable clothes and cosmetics, along with some accessories to go with. Then I quickly headed back to Orton's apartment building. I put my bag in mine and Hiei's temporary room, going back into the living room. I rested on the couch until finally the guys came back.

"We're home!" yelled Yusuke.

"Hey Yu-Chan, you don't have to be so bloody loud about it!" I yelled back and he smirked.

"But I love you!" he said, Hiei and Orton glared at him and I laughed. "As a sister of course" he added and then put his bags away, as well as the rest of the boys.

^^That night, getting ready^^

Hiei was in the room with the boys allowing me to have his and my room to myself. I got out my short black leather mini-skirt and a blood red tube top. It showed my naval piercing which I now had in a chain with a diamond on the end. I strapped on some black boots as well…for more of the punk-hooker look. I put on some eyeliner to bring out my eyes, blush to hide any blemishes or scars, glittering blue eye shadow, and a light bit of lipstick to bring out my lips. Even though I wasn't a big fan of the lipstick. I put on a simple necklace and some silver and black bangles. I smiled as I checked my look in the mirror, the last thing was to do something with my hair. My black hair was mid length but silky smooth from using conditioner the other night. I decided to leave it down but do a sort of curl to some of the strands. I finished and smiled at my look, I thought I looked pretty good….for a stripper. I giggled mentally and finally exited my door. I waited in the living room where the boys came out in mostly normal attire.

Yusuke wore a dark blue t-shirt which had the word "Big-Dawg" written on the front, along with some jeans. Kuwabara wore jeans and a pale yellow t-shirt which said "Punks Worst Nightmare" on the front. Finally Hiei came out in some jeans and a black t-shirt. I blushed a little upon his arrival but said nothing.

"You look sexy, I'd pay you any night" winked Yusuke and my blush grew.

"WILL YOU GO OUT-" but Kuwabara was knocked on the head by Yusuke.

"Remember about Yukina?" asked Yusuke with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" said Kuwabara stupidly. Orton finally came out with some tight leather pants and a tight white tank top.

"Hello, lovely lady" he said as he came up beside me smirking. His face was right next to mine and his lips gently brushed my neck making me cringe.

"Let's get going" said Yusuke and I nodded and took my place beside Yusuke and Hiei. Kuwabara and Orton walked in the front leading the way. "You alright, you seem pretty shook up" asked Yusuke showing concern.

"I'm fine" I said showing a fake smile. Yusuke bought it however and walked up beside Kuwabara before he said anything stupid.

"What's wrong, onna?" asked Hiei in his regular cold tone.

"That guy Orton… there was an evil aura around him…I think he may be trouble…and strong" I said.

"So it wasn't just me" mumbled Hiei. "and by the way…I'm impressed" he said smirking and I giggled.

"I was hoping you'd be" I said and he nodded taking my hand in his. We walked to the strip club and Hiei left go of my hand as we got there. Orton got us in and instantly the boys split up, except for me, Orton and Hiei.

"How about a dance, my sexy beast?" asked Orton.

"Not in this lifetime" I said smirking triumphantly.

"Fine, I'll skip to the next part" he said and disappeared.

"Hiei, I have a bad feeling about this" I said turning back, but Hiei wasn't there. I seen him a little ways off with some strippers dancing at his shoulders. He looked displeased and tried to get away but another one grabbed him. She had red hair compared to the blondes dancing beside him. She also had a knife which she held to his throat. I glared at her and instantly disappeared and reappeared behind her. I took out a dagger and she ended up on the floor dead in nano-seconds.

"Thanks" Hiei said getting out of their grip.

"You wouldn't want to be the next, would you?" I hissed to the blonde strippers who shook their heads no. I walked off to a more quieter spot of the raging nightclub. Hiei was right beside me and I sighed. "Time we split up and look for information" I said and Hiei grunted.

"Not on your life" he spat.

"Oh, so what are you going to do? Stalk me?" I joked.

"That was my initiative" he said and I sweat dropped.

"Fine, just stay hidden and don't go nuts if there's a little kissy kissy shit…it means nothing" I said. And Hiei nodded though seemingly unhappy about it. I ran off to find some people that might know something about Kai. First ten people told me bits of information just for asking, which was good. Finally I found the last person which might have a teensy-weensy bit of information on Kai. I walked up to a man which appeared to be in his mid-twenties or early thirties. He had fiery red short spiked hair and piercing oval pearl eyes. He was muscular and had about 4 strippers all to himself. As I approached he rose, smirking mischievously.

"We'll talk in the back room, follow me" he said in a deep manly tone motioning toward some doors at the back of the club. I followed and the doors immediately closed behind me loudly. The room was soundproof and their was two green couches, a brown rug between them over the brown hardwood floor and a few green fake plants in the corners as well as a rectangular wooden coffee table between the couches. "Come, don't be shy" he said sitting on the one couch. "Take a seat" he said and I sat on the couch across from him.

"Do you also know what I want to discus?" I asked.

"Yes, Royal Princess Tashima" he said laughing. "Did you really think you could fool me?" he asked. I tensed as he said my name, in utter shock. "Oh, and the forbidden child, Hiei, is it?" he asked.

"What did you do to him!" I growled my eyes instantly turning into a cold and bitter glare of death.

"Nothing, yet" said the man. "Also, the two ningens are also in cells" said the man.

"What do you want" I hissed.

"I want you to take over the other lands!" he said. "I'm the ruler of the southern and western half now!" he said. I gasped in realization of how he knew me, we'd had the arranged marriage…another reason I left this life behind. "Ah, now you remember fully" he said smirking.

"I just want to rescue my brother, keep my friends, and leave this life behind me" I said with my eyes pulled shut.

"Ah, but you cant. This life will always be a part of you as you are a part of it. Accept your fate!" he hissed.

"Not yet! Where is Kai!" I yelled.

"Two miles into the western woods in the great lake cave, five levels down and to the right…good luck my fiancée" he smirked.

"Let go of my friends, and I am not your fiancée nor you my fiancé!" I growled as the boys were thrown into the room.

"But the marriage was arranged…" I cut him off this time angrily.

"When I was three! You were to be married to a three year old! It was never true to happen and never will be Zakar!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Alright, I already have three beautiful wives anyway…" he trailed off smirking. But that smirk held something….something dreadfully evil.

The boys got up and we quickly went off, still the question loomed. How did he know about the boys being with me…oh of course…ORTON! "Let's go…two miles to the western woods, great lakes cave, five levels down and to the right!" I said snapping my fingers to change us all into some training clothes which we all normally wore. I ran in the direction of the west and the boys followed behind me. Multiple demons lunged at us but we managed to kill them pretty easily.

"Where are we?" whined Kuwabara near dawn.

"Lost" said Yusuke simply.

"Almost there" I said and the forest opened into a huge lake with a cave in the middle. "Told you!" I said happily as I skipped to the edge of the lake.

"I'm not swimming…" Hiei said leaning against a nearby tree.

"Time for the midget toss!" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kuwabara grabbed Hiei and Yusuke grabbed me. Us being near the edge of the water didn't help matters. "One!"

"Two!" said Yusuke.

"Three!" they said in unison as they toss me and the flailing Hiei. Hiei ended up in the water near the cave while I ended up right on the grass in front of it.

"Nice toss Yu-Chan!" I said giggling and waving. Hiei swam up to me and I helped him crawl onto the grass.

"I'm going to kill them both" muttered Hiei plopping beside me as the water dripped off his bangs.

"Awe, but your so adorable with your hair in your face" I said giggling as his face turned a little red. The morons on the other bank however were under the water swimming up to the cave. "And besides…I didn't have to swim" I giggled and Hiei shook his head annoyed, yet slightly blushing from her earlier comment. The morons got out of the lake with a little help from me and we entered the demon filled cave.

"Wow, where does this lead to?" asked Kuwabara as we walked down the millionth dead end.

"We're never going to get out of here" muttered Yusuke hopelessly as we turned down another corner. I being in the lead fell through a trap door and spiraled down….however I counted the levels as I fell. One…two…three…four…five! I thought as I hit the ground pretty hard.

"I knew you'd come here" laughed a manically voice….


	13. Chapter 13

^^With the boys^^

"Krystal!" yelled Hiei looking down at the ground which had swallowed her whole. "Damn it…let's get moving!" he yelled as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him half stunned half just stupid. "Did you not hear me? MOVE IT!" said Hiei and they all ran to find Krystal.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara traveled down the multiple hallways and dead ends of the cave until they finally reached one room. As they entered the hallway behind them was shut off by a door. "You dare to enter the Great Lake Cave?" giggled a girly voice from above. When the boys looked up they spotted a light blue skinned girl with dark navy tattoo designs covering her whole body. Her hair was a mucky green and she had dark purple eyes.

"Where's Krystal?" yelled Yusuke.

"Oh, thee girl!" she said. "I don't know" she giggled. "Master has her with thee little boy for now…I suppose" she said quietly. "But now I must destroy you, you mustn't interfere with the masters plans!" she said then vines started growing out from everywhere in the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were instantly caught in tons of vines and trapped for good. Hiei on the other hand kept all the vines at bay with all his fire attacks.

"Your going to pay earth mate" growled Hiei as he jumped off vine from vine to reach where the earth mate was floating in the air. He withdrew his sword and gracefully lunged off the last vine. In midair he brought up his sword and slashed off the earth mates head. Her body disintegrated into millions of pieces and then vanished into thin air. The vines sucked back into the floor and vanished from view.

However her head fell down onto the ground, echoing her last words. "Defeat De King"

The door behind the boys now opened and a stairway down appeared on the other side of the room. "Let's go" said Hiei as Kuwabara and Yusuke got to their feet. They traveled down the dark and narrow stairway and down to the next level.

^^Krystal's POV^^

"I knew you'd come here" laughed a manically voice….Carter.

"What do you want with me? Where's Kai!?" I yelled at him.

"In a cell…right over there" he said and pointed to his right. A passed out guy was laying curled up in a ball. He was covered in rags and looked dirty and raggedy like he hadn't taken a shower in months. His hair was a matted navy mass and his usual silver eyes were sown shut with crust.

"KAI!" I screamed out in utter astonishment of how bad he looked. His right eye opened dreadfully slowly to reveal the soullessly silver eye it withheld.

"Catch her!" yelled Carter as over 20 leopard demons surrounded me. I killed about 15 but finally one hit me with a paralyzer dart. I killed the last five though before it took hold on me. "Hah, so you killed all the guards, but you can't kill me" he chuckled as I wobbly tried to walk over to him, just to land a punch. I fell however and hit the rocky dungeon floor hard. "Ha ha, your hilarious!" mocked Carter as he lifted me by the top of my right arm. He opened Kai's cell and through me in with him. He locked the cell and sat on a chair, patiently awaiting something…or someone. A thud and a few bangs happened and finally my eyes opened wide to see….

^^Hiei POV^^

We had finally made it down to the fourth floor after battling another two earth mates. The baka's were behind me walking rather slowly down the dark and musky hallways. Suddenly I heard two shrill screams from behind, however as I turned around the trap door shut again. "Well at least it's quieter now…" I muttered to myself as I ran at top speeds down the halls. I stopped in another room and the door slammed behind me loudly. I awaited the monster I was to battle to appear but nothing ever did…till it showed up.

^^Krystal's POV^^

Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped through the floor and onto the hard stone. "Krystal!" yelled Yusuke and I gave a faint smile. I was still on the floor facedown and unable to move anymore. Carter had made it that Yusuke and Kuwabara fell into their own cell across from mine. "You okay?" asked Yusuke.

"Been better, Yu-Chan" I said and he nodded. He refrained his attention to Carter and glared bitterly.

"Why do you have to be such an ass! What did Krystal ever do to you?!" hissed Yusuke.

"She and her brother their risk my title being taken away" Carter said with his head raised high.

"You deserve it!" yelled Kuwabara and Kai twitched. The boys continued to yell at Carter and Carter back at them. I ignored them and tried to move my paralyzed body, yet it was to no avail. Kai had now shut his eye and just curled tighter and tighter at every yell.

"Kai…" I called out to him.

"Krystal…is that you?" he called in a raspy dried out voice.

"Yeah bro…it's me…I came to rescue you…I'm so sorry" I said quietly with a tear rolling down my eye.

^^Hiei's POV^^

I almost showed shock on my face as a huge crimson dragon with black beady eyes appeared out of no where. It was humongous and had razor sharp scales and a pointed black-silver tipped tail. The legendary Bloody Arrowhead Dragon, not even thought to exist except for in elders myths. It bellowed a blood curdling roar and landed on the floor in front of me. It leaned down to my face so it could see me eye-to-eye and then snorted smoke at me. I took this as my chance to reveal my right arm and unleash my ultimate weapon; "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" I yelled. My dragon and the Bloody Arrowhead Dragon twirled around each other as they soared into the sky holding onto each other with their paws and tails. Then at the top of the really high cavern they flipped and went upside down, spinning around as they did it. [no they're not mating…trying to hurt each other though] They collided together into the ground and both disappeared, however my energy was more then spent on that last attack. I walked over and down the long twisty staircase to the last floor. Where Krystal and the others awaited my arrival…I swore to myself whoever had them would pay greatly.

^^Krystal's POV^^

"It's okay, I love you so much sister" Kai said with the littlest smile he could pull off.

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise!" I said and he gently nodded.

"Someone's coming" Kai said quietly.

"Don't worry…I know who he is…" I said inside I was smiling with joy. Hiei came down from the staircase and his crimson eyes quickly took in the scene. Me locked in a cell with my still mostly curled up brother, and Yusuke and Kuwabara really easily distracting Carter from inside the cell. Hiei walked over stealthily till he was behind Carter and he quickly withdrew his sword and held it to Carter's neck.

"You stupid bastard…" hissed Hiei into Carter's ear. "You're the lowest form of trash there is…raping your own sister and trying to get her to bare your child…it's unforgivable" he said so that no one could hear. "She's never going to get hurt by you again, I swear that on my life…I'm going to kill you…and Kai's going to rule…and you'll just become a past piece of trash everyone was happy to get rid of…goodbye you disgrace!" hissed Hiei as he chopped off Carter's head. He let me and Kai out of our cell first…not that either of us could really move. He then unlocked Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke ended up helping me to my feet and I rested against a wall for support. Yusuke then lifted up Kai and Hiei put his arm around my waist to support me. Kuwabara however walked behind us as we walked out of the cave.

As we exited the cave Botan landed down in front of us with her oar. "Ready to leave gang?" she asked bubbly.

"Defiantly" said Yusuke as we all entered a portal. We arrived at Koenma's office and everyone got situated on a couch.

"Good job team, you all look pretty worn out so I'll let you go back to the house. Kai however will go to the infirmary and get healed up…he'll come back to the house when he's fully recovered" said Koenma as he quickly dismissed us. Kuwabara and Yusuke were the first into the portal. But I paused before I entered it.

"I'll see you later, Kai" I said and waved my goodbye as I got into the portal with Hiei behind me. We arrived at the doorway to our usual house and walked in to smell Kurama cooking dinner. "God I've missed you Kurama!" I said smiling and he smiled back with a wave.

"How'd the mission go?" he asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good for the most part…thanks to Hiei" I said quietly. "I'm going to take a shower like everyone else is…" I said and walked to my room and proceeded to washing all the dirt off me. I felt a thousand times better as I stepped out of the shower and put on sweatpants and a tank top. I walked downstairs slowly and into the kitchen where Yusuke and Kuwabara were digging into the food like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Hey Krystal!" Yusuke said through a mouthful of food.

"Hi Yu-Chan" I said and took a seat across from him and between Kurama and Hiei. We all ate dinner and went about our usual. Yusuke and Kuwabara hit the video games, Hiei sat in the window sill and Kurama was washing the dishes. I laid across the loveseat and accidentally drifted asleep.

…A little while later… (Hiei POV)

"Do you think we should wake her?" asked Yusuke around midnight.

"Nah, common let's head to bed" said Kuwabara as they both left. Kurama had went to bed earlier around 9pm figuring someone would of woke Krystal. I however was still on the windowsill staring at the quarter moon. I walked over to Krystal's moon bathed figure and leaned down beside her. I was face-to-face with a sleeping Krystal and I gently put my palm to her soft cheek. I stroked her face with my thumb becoming more entranced with the onna by the second. Something inside me just compelled my actions to figure out my feelings for this onna…I couldn't have feelings though…could I? I mean I loved Yukina…she was my sister. But this onna was just an everyday onna…wasn't she? No…how could I be as foolish as to say that. No everyday onna could compel me like her. No one could make me as confused and as much as I hated to admit this…my heart fluttered every time I touched her smooth skin. And I even more hate to admit that I liked it…ME the forbidden child actually liked to feel my heart flutter every time I touched her skin and I secretly wanted more then just being her friend….

^^Krystal's POV^^

I woke up to someone breathing on my face and a hand stroking my cheek. I decided not to open my eyes because the touch soothed me. I however did try and find out who was doing it, by doing the smartest thing and reading their mind. I gasped as I heard what he was saying…and how could I not know who would call me an onna…Hiei of course. I got out of his mind after he said friend and acted like I was awaking. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up at Hiei who quickly withdrew his hand. He gently blushed by what I could see in the dark moonlit room. I sat up and got my hair out of my eyes, wondering what time it was.

"Hey Hiei?" I asked as he sat down on the windowsill.

"Hn?" he asked.

"What time is it..?" I asked.

"A bit after midnight" he said as he gazed up at the moon.

"Oh, alright" I said and walked over to him. There was enough room on the windowsill for me to sit down next to him, so that's exactly what I did.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks…for everything" I said gazing up at the moon as well. "Without you I'd be dead, my brother would be dead, Carter would still be alive to torture everyone….and I would've never knew these feelings" I said as I shook my head. Was I really going to confess my feelings about Hiei to him? I mean sure I had finally figure out that I had REALLY liked him…but would he really try and take his to the next level? Even if he wanted to…it was a total different thing to embrace it.

"What feelings?" he asked as his beautiful crimson gaze diverted to me instead of the moon.

I paused for a second, thought up a brilliant idea, and mustered up the courage to go on with it. "These feelings" I said and put my hand on his neck. I brought his face to mine, his eyes close instinctively and helped fill the gap. I kissed him with all the feelings I had for him; which was a lot. He quickly accepted the kiss and gave me just as many feelings back within that kiss. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. He begged my mouth for entry as he lapped my lips with his tongue. I anxiously accepted and he explored my mouth with his tongue. His tongue and mine fought for dominance but his won in the long run. His hand rubbed my neck making me fall deeper into the kiss and into his trance. I ran my hand over his chest roughly, and he made the kiss deeper by pulling me onto his lap. Finally we broke apart though, our lungs mortally aching for air. I breathed in deeply and then hesitantly put my head on his chest since I was still on his lap. His body tensed but he then put his arms around my waist tightly. I knew it then that there was no one else in this world I'd be more happy with then Hiei.

"…Hiei?" I asked.

"Hn?" he said.

"Am I…" I trailed off.

"Yes…Your mine" he said and smirked. His crimson eyes looked down at me with his trademark smirk. I smiled and kissed him again, wanting to let him feel my happiness within that kiss. But he pushed me back down, still smirking, "Save it for later" he said with a wink and I giggled curling up in his arms. I nuzzled into his neck happily and rested in bliss within his grasp. I must have stayed like that for at least three hours when I looked back up at Hiei. His eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful and harmless. I brought my hand up to his face and gently massaged his face with my finger. How could I have landed so lucky as in to get a guy like Hiei? How did this even happen…one second he was cold and bitter and the next he's so sweet and caring. Hiei twitched at my touch a few times which simply made me giggle. I stopped though so I didn't wake him; he needed some sleep. I nuzzled my face back into the crook of his neck and rested there, slowly drifting to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I awoke to the familiar feel of sheets and a mattress below me. I blinked and looked around for any sign of the guy I had fell asleep on last night; he was no where. I looked to my clock and noticed it was 7:24 AM. I got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed in very short denim shorts and a black tank top which stopped above my belly button. My naval piercing still held the same metal chain and diamond on the end though. I brushed my hair and walked out of my room and to the kitchen. Kurama was already making breakfast and Hiei was on the windowsill looking out. I walked over to Hiei but just stood beside him.

"I'm guessing you want to keep it under wraps?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed somewhat disappointedly, I felt like telling the world. But hey, that might of just been a girl thing. And I wouldn't destroy Hiei's reputation…

"Breakfast's ready" called Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara darted down the stairs like there was a wildfire. They sat in their chairs anxiously awaiting food as drool dropped from their mouths.

"Jesus Christ you guys!" I said to them walking into the kitchen and sitting down. "Can't you be a bit more civil?" I asked as I slowly started to eat.

"Nofe" said Yusuke between mouthfuls of food. I left them be and ate my breakfast quickly. I finished and washed my dishes as everyone else ate their breakfast. I walked outside and noticed it was a bit chiller then usual, I guess this meant fall was coming for the Reikai. I walked out of the house and down to the lake that I had found . I sat down on the rock and watched the wind blow the blue water.

"Having fun?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and spied Hiei.

"Not much without you" I said smiling and he sat beside me on the rock. I leaned on his shoulder and he gently put his arm around my waist.

"You know the last time we were here.." said Hiei.

"Yes?" I asked remembering.

"I said I'd seen something more beautiful then this lake…" he said.

"Mhm, ….so what is more beautiful?" I asked curiously.

"You are" he said and kissed me. I kissed back with my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Hiei, your so sweet…" I trailed off.

"Not really" he said and kissed my cheek.

"You are to me" I said and leaned my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard Yusuke running from the house.

"Kristy!" he shouted and Hiei let go of me disappearing into the forest. I sighed to myself, I was enjoying being with Hiei.

"Yu-Chan! I'm over here" I said and he came up toward me.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same question…" I said.

"This guy Touya from the dark tournament came to the house…he said Koenma offered him a spot on the team for awhile…I just wanted you and Hiei to met him….so do you happen to know where the midget is?" asked Yusuke.

"Hey! I'm shorter than him even…that's so rude Yu-Chan!" I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry munchkin" he said chuckling as we walked back to the house. We entered the door and I found myself staring at a guy about 5' 5' with icy blue eyes. He had blue hair and 3 teal spikes hanging down in front of his right eye. Instantly I knew his skills; Ice Master Touya.

"Touya…we meet again" I said smiling.

"I guess so" he said smirking. Another guy like Hiei who I had made comfortable around me. Except with Touya we were just friends, nothing more but nothing less either. "So where's this Hiei I hear about?" he asked.

"Oh, him? He was out in the forest…." I trailed off as the front door opened. I twirled around and gave a warm smile to Hiei. "Hey Hiei, this is Touya, Touya, this is Hiei" I introduced.

"Hn" said Hiei as he sat on the windowsill.

"En" said Touya (I know Touya doesn't say that but idk what he does say so that's good enough =]).

"Hah, you guys get along just great" I said jokingly.

"Why don't you show him to his room, since you guys are friends?" suggested Kurama.

"Sure thing, follow me Ice Boy" I said smirking.

"Whatever you say, fire princess" he teased.

"Don't make me hurt you" I said going up the steps.

"Oh, I doubt you could, princess" he teased more.

"Touya" I said beneath my breathe angrily.

"That's my name, don't wear it out…..princess" he smirked as I turned around on the steps and lunged. He dodged and I brought out my katana and started to attack him with it. Unfortunately he created an ice sword and blocked my attacks, adding to my disappointment Kurama made us break up the fight rather quickly.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" said Kurama with a smile and a sweat drop, his eyes closed as he held us both back at arms length.

"I'll show him" said Yukina quietly.

Hiei gave a murderous look "No, that's okay" I said smiling gently, a sweat drop forming on the back of my head . "Common Touya, before someone gets pissed…" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

"Cozy place you got here, how'd it come to be?" he asked as he threw his suitcase into the room and plopped on the bed.

"A lot happened since I was living with you" I smiled and shut the door and sat beside him on the bed. "I got a little room in Maikai and did assassinations for people. I got paid pretty well until I started running into the spirit detectives a bit too much. I was always able to avoid them until the one day when Hiei found my little room when I was coming out of the shower. I had yet another chance to escape before Koenma got this tracker device on me" I said showing him my ear, where it still was. "But I saved Hiei instead of my best customer because I was sick of running away" I said.

"Wow, you've finally matured, En?" asked Touya.

"I guess you could say that…I ended up kidnapped by my eldest brother Carter…Hiei killed him and my little brother Kai is currently recovering in the hospital" I said.

"Cool, can I go meet him now?" asked Touya.

"I haven't even seen him yet, ice boy" I said smirking.

"Now, Princess" joked Touya. And we threw our heads back laughing at the randomness of it all. However my communicator started going off rapidly and blinking that aqua blue color it always does. Interrupting my moment with my good old friend Touya.

"Yes, binky breath?" I growled at Koenma.

"Calm down, I only called to tell you Kai is coming over in a portal soon, fully recovered." said Koenma as Touya rested his chin on my shoulder to look at the communicator. "So I see Touya's arrived as well, nice to see you again" said Koenma formally.

"Yeah, you too…now don't bother us again or you'll wake up frozen in ice" growled Touya as he gently kissed my neck which made me unwillingly giggle. Koenma got the wrong idea and blushed ten shades of red quickly hanging up.

"Touya!" I yelled as I put the phone back in my pocket.

"What? I'm sure he isn't going to call back now" he chuckled.

"No, of course not! He probably thinks we were going to do the unthinkable! Pervert!" I growled and rose from his bed.

"Hah, chill" said Touya.

"Pff, fine" I said plopping back down beside him.

"So you never talked about your love life, or don't you got one?" he asked.

"Hah, with who would you suspect?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, Yusuke is taken by that human chick Keiko…so I'd highly doubt him" said Touya.

"First guess, correct!" I said happily.

"Kuwabara is way to ugly for your tastes, and also in love with the ice maiden Yukina…who I must say is beautiful" said Touya starting to daydream.

"Ey, earth to ice boy she's taken!" I said shaking him. "Second guess, Correct!" I said smiling.

"So either you have no love life or it's with Kurama or Hiei, hm?" asked Touya.

"Yup" I said smiling.

"I'll learn who it is, princess" smirked Touya.

"Hey! Kristy come play on the play station with us!" yelled Yusuke from below.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down. "Let's go, I'll totally beat you in Smash brothers melee!" I laughed and ran down the steps quickly tugging Touya by his hand. As soon as I reached the living room a portal opened and my dear brother Kai stepped out. "KAI!" I screamed and hugged him tight. He hugged me back, looking much better then he did the previous day. His navy hair was cut to his shoulders and his gray eyes had no more crust in them, however they were still a bit red. He wore new dark non-faded jeans and a yellow smiley face t-shirt which was baggy on his thin body.

"Krystal" he said hugging me back smiling. "God I miss you so much!" he said as he hugged me tighter. He was taller then me by at least a foot, therefore hovering over me just like Yusuke or Kurama would.

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to abandon you, Kai. I'd never do that purposely…" I said crying into his boney chest.

"Don't cry, common Krystal. I know you didn't try it" he said as I felt his auto mail body parts brush against my skin.

"I should've stopped you from doing that spell…but I didn't" I said as he pushed me to his arm length and made me look into his eyes.

"You didn't because you couldn't, now look I'm alive, safe, Carter's dead, there's nothing more to worry about" said Kai giving me a gentle reassuring look in his eyes before he hugged me tight again and I hugged back. The gang watched silently as they returned to what they were doing. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Touya took a seat on the couch and started playing the video game.

"Hey! Can't even wait on me?" I said as I wiped the tears out of my eyes and gave a small smile.

"Catch," said Touya throwing me a controller which I caught.

"I did, ice boy" I said smirking as I took my seat beside him and we all started playing. Kai sat on the loveseat next to Yukina who was currently the only girl home except for me. Kurama sat on his lounge chair reading a book and Hiei gazed out the window. I looked up at him and seen a spark of sadness in his eyes, but for now I couldn't question and continued to play the game.

_ Lunch time _

The seating was different but I was glad Botan and Keiko hadn't returned yet or there wouldn't of been enough chairs or room. Touya had sat beside Yusuke taking Keiko's chair and Kai has sat beside Kurama taking Botan's. We all ate rather quickly and then spread out to do our usual things.

"Where's my room going to be?" asked Kai coming over to me.

"I'm not sure, I thought you were going to rule over the Maikai, they're going to need a leader soon…but no one knows I exist…I was hoping that…" I trailed off and he nodded.

"I'll rule our land, you have a family here which you love and cherish" Kai said understandingly. "I will have a family someday too, and then I'll truly appreciate what you have here and why you are making this decision" he said, his eyes twinkling in admiration.

"When are you going to leave then, Kai?" I asked quietly, looking down but my stomach was flittering with butterflies. I was so happy; I would get to stay where I belonged.

"Tomorrow, morning or evening…your always welcome to see me or stay at the kingdom if need be, alright?" asked Kai, a honest smile playing across his brilliant face. Oh, how it had aged over the years…he looked so mature, so responsible.

"Yes brother" I said and hugged him, and he hugged me back. "As for a room for tonight we have two spare ones…I'll give you Antonio's old room since Ice boy over there took the sluts old room" I said showing Kai to his temporary room.

"Thanks sis, I owe you" Kai said smiling.

"No, I owe you brother" I said and waved as I left to my own room. As I entered I noticed Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

"Krystal…" he breathed out.

"Yes, Hiei?" I asked as I came up beside him smiling. I laid my head on his shoulder as I stood beside the windowsill.

"What's the relationship with you and the ice demon?" asked Hiei, sadness casting over his gaze.

"Nothing more but old friends, I promise" I said honestly, which caused him to lighten up again.

"Alright…so is your brother ruling the kingdom?" asked Hiei.

"Yup…I'm staying right here with you" I said and kissed his cheek.

"That's good" he said, a twinge of a smile touching his lips.

"I know…I'd hate to leave you" I said as I locked my door with my telepathic powers. I sat next to Hiei on the windowsill and gazed out as he picked me back up and sat him between his legs.

"I'd hate you to leave" said Hiei nuzzling his face into my neck and then giving butterfly kisses up to my chin and down to my collarbone making me shiver with pleasure. His muscular arms were draped around my waist gently and my small soft hands were on top of his rough calloused ones. He nibbled gently on my collarbone and then just rested his head on my shoulder. We stared up at the quarter moon together for a long time. The stars twinkling gently in the sky.

"Princess! Get your butt out here!" yelled Touya on the other side of the door as he fumbled with the lock. I got up and so did Hiei, but my window was iced shut for some reason. (Touya, iced window…Touya…? ]

"How am I getting out?" growled Hiei looking at me.

"The doorway?" I asked as I heard the lock click. Did Touya also have physic powers since I last knew him?

"Hey! Fire Princess!" said Touya coming into my room with me and Hiei standing at the window looking at each other, then at Touya as he came in. "Whoa, what were you guys doing?" he asked.

"Hardy har har, nothing Touya!" I said sticking my tongue out. "Now what did you want?" I growled.

"Hmm" he said smirking deviously. "The detective wants you…and him" he added and all three of us walked down stairs. The furniture was moved out of the way and everyone was on the floor in a circle.

"Truth or dare!" said Botan happily. The seating went like this [in a circle] Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Antonio, Yukina, Amiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, Me, Touya, Kai.

"Dare" said Touya bravely and Botan smirked with an evil playful look.

"Kiss her" she said pointing to me and Touya's face went down from a smirk to a 'are-you-serious?' However then it turned back into a smirk as he put his hand on the bottom of my chin, I let him do the dare, and kissed me. But then he kept kissing getting more into it, and I pushed him off.

"Watch it" I said. As Hiei glared but wouldn't risk any 'damage' to his reputation to hold me, but the room was definitely heating up in his direction.

"Hmm," Touya said in his deep voice. "Truth or Dare, my dear friend Hiei" said Touya toying with him.

"dare…" growled Hiei, not liking the toying Touya withheld in his voice.

"I dare you…to kiss Botan" smirked Touya. Hiei's face grew in disgust, as mine grew in jealously; however I quickly hid it. Hiei got up, and just walked away emotionless.

"I don't kiss weaklings" he said, casually walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Interesting" said Touya, breaking the silence that now loomed over the gang. "Who shall take the fire-youkai's place?" he asked unfazed as he scooted closer to me.

"I will!" said Kuwabara eagerly. "Truth or dare…Yusuke!" he said with his goofy grin. I would've never guessed him to pick Yusuke! I thought sarcastically in my mind, as I started daydreaming of my future….

Suddenly someone was waving their hand in front of my face; it was Touya. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him and he showed his trade-mark icy smirk.

"Yusuke just called on you" he informed me, still smirking.

"Lovely day to die, isn't it Yusuke?" I stated, smiling maliciously.

"Um…" he gulped gently, then smiled as he gained courage. "Yup, want to come with?" he asked boldly.

"Not quite, I was thinking of a small little service for one gel-haired boy…" I said, then got cut off by Keiko hitting me on the head; hard. I now understood how she kept Yusuke in line, that HURT!

"Ow…" I mumbled out under my breath. "I was only kidding!" I defended, but Keiko's face was stern. "Fine, dare me Yusuke" I said, and Keiko kept her eyes on me though her anger mostly dissipated.

Yusuke was biting his lip not to laugh, and also not to say 'I told you so'. "I dare you to….sleep with the person beside you till I say otherwise!" he said and I looked beside me to find Touya or Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes went wide with a look I didn't like and Touya eyes widened slightly, but he composed himself.

"Which?" I breathed out with detestation so thick it was hard to talk.

"Hmm, lets take a vote!" Yusuke said smiling. "Pick her poison everyone!" continued Yusuke as everyone wrote their votes on paper.

The girls had a pity look on there face, meaning they would pick Touya. The vote came out, and to no ones amazement it was indeed Touya.

"Your one lucky b**t*rd!" smiled Kuwabara as he patted Touya's back.

I huffed, getting up and walking out of the house of buffoons. I walked out to the lake and sat by the side of it, a gentle wind blew the water. Footsteps could be heard nearby, as someone sat on the rock next to me. "Sister," it was Kai's voice. "Are you in love with Hiei-San?" he said.

"Mmm" I said, relaxing on the sunbathed rock. My skin soaked in the warm sunlight, sucking the energy "Whoa what?" I said, falling off my rock into the pond with a splash.

"Are you in love with Hiei-San?" he repeated.

"I-I think so" I smiled up at the moon from the water. The feeling I got being around Hiei, or even just thinking about him, was amazing. I loved it, and I was sure that I loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

~~Later that evening during dinner~~

"I have an announcement to make" said Kai after everyone was mostly finished eating. "In 3 days there will be a ball held at the newly restored castle, I want all of you and your dates to be present, so you can all be formally thanked for bringing peace back to the Makai" declared Kai.

"That's lovely and all, Kai. But it's not necessary, it's our job to keep the peace" smiled Yusuke.

"It's also my official ceremony to be sworn in, and I want you there for it" Kai said, looking towards me specifically. "I leave tomorrow morning at dawn"

"We'll be there" said Kurama, deciding for the entire team as he grabbed the dishes to wash them. I got out of my seat and helped him dry them as the guys all decided to put a horror movie in when Keiko, Botan, Amiko, and even Antonio came over.

"Antonio, Amiko!" I said cheerily rushing over to bear hug them. Antonio lifted me up high in the air and swung me around laughing.

"I missed you lil kris" said Antonio playful as he held me against his chest and kissed my cheek. A jealous little youkai from the window started to make it hot in the room, so I giggled.

"Common let's watch a movie Antonio" I said, dragging him over to the couch. We flopped down together, Touya sitting on the other side of me so that I was between the two insanely hot guys. Hiei remained at the window sill, obviously jealous still. The movie was one of horror and every once and awhile I let out a small whimper and unconsciously curled into Touya's side which resulted in him letting out a wisp of laughter and hugging me to his cool body. Which was a relief from the sauna of a room Hiei was making it, the credits rolled up the screen and Touya kissed my forehead lovingly. Which triggered Hiei to stomp out of the room rather pissed and slam the front door behind him.

"So your dating Hiei?" whispered Touya in my ear. Antonio was to deep in a sleep to hear him, and everyone else was either in their rooms like Amiko and Kurama, or in the human world like the humans, Yukina, and Botan. "Such a shame he doesn't show it, I would show you to the entire world if you were mine" he sighed, relaxing back into the couch.

"What's your point, ice boy?" I questioned, feeling a little gloomy.

"I can help you, help him, admit his feelings.. I'll just keep flirting with you until he finally breaks in front of everyone and declares you're his" smirked Touya deviously.

"Yeah, and pigs will fly" I snorted back, getting up and away from Touya. "Look, just leave Hiei and my relationship far from your mischief Touya" I stated and walked to my room, kicking Antonio's foot on the way.

The time between Touya and my talk and Kai's ball seemed like mere seconds as Koenma had us stacked with work beyond our comprehension. The girls were dragging me into one of those silly human stores with millions of dressy clothes and spectacular dresses.

"Ohh, this ones gorgeous!" beamed Botan as she ran off with a teal dress dragging poor little Yukina along with her. I looked around the store, little catching my attention until my eyes laid upon a beautiful gothic dress. The dress was pure black and reached down to my ankles unevenly. The trimmings were a beautiful purple, with sparkles of purple and some flower designs all over it. It was a V-neck with spaghetti straps as sleeves.

"That's very pretty, totally your style" complimented Keiko with a kind smile on her lips. I smiled back and decided to try it on. After careful consideration from the girls, and myself, I decided that it was perfect for me and we bought the dress with Koenma's money.

When we arrived home I instantly went to my bedroom, hiding my dress in my closet. The plush crimson carpet beneath my feet was soothing, and the dark walls incased me. I flopped onto my queen size bed and drifted to sleep, for this evening was the ball.

Not to mention I was dateless to a required date party.

I woke up to a gentle hand caressing my hair, I looked up to see Hiei looking at me. "Good evening" he smirked.

"Yeah. So whose your date, Mr. Short dark and handsome?" I toyed.

"Mm, I don't know" he said, nuzzling into my neck.

Suddenly there was a loud boom of my door colliding with my wall. Touya stood there, smiling as he walked over to me. Hiei was now sitting next to me, but not touching me at all. Touya smiled gently, nodding to Hiei a hello, and picked up my hand kissing it.

"I would like to know, if you Royal Princess Krystal, would join me to the ball tonight" he said and I froze. What the hell was Touya doing?

"I'm sorry, Ice Boy, but she already has a date" snorted Hiei, wrapping his arm around my waist and bringing me to him for the first time he ever has in front of someone else.

"I know, I just wanted to see you squirm" laughed Touya. Hiei's face turned into a hard glare as he threw a fireball at the ice demon then locked the door behind him.

"Were you in on this?" said Hiei accusingly.

"Nope, but I have to admit it was nice" I smiled, standing to place my hands on his chest and kiss him. Hiei wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer.

"I'm sorry" he stated and I just smiled up at him.

"It's fine, Hiei" I smiled, nuzzling into his chest. "So I'm your date?" I questioned, looking into his crimson orbs.

A small smirk came to Hiei's lips as he nodded a yes and kissed me passionately. "The one and only" he stated as my communicator rang. I answered my phone, somewhat annoyed at the bad choice in timing some people had.

As I opened the lid I understood, it was Botan, "Common, we're waiting on you! We'll be in Yukina's room!" she said and hung up.

"Guess I have to go get ready, prince charming" I smiled, kissing his nose. He smiled back and almost reluctantly let me go. As I walked to Yukina's room I thought about what Touya had done, I guess I should've been mad but I just couldn't bring myself to hate my ice boy. I was somewhat giddy that Hiei would finally be mine, in front of everyone.

"Oh, my god!" squealed Botan as her and Keiko worked on Yukina. Amiko was sitting on Yukina's bed, a look of fear and nervous feelings scrawled out on her face like pen.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I stated, going into Yukina's bathroom. I washed my hair really good, shaved, and bathed exclusively good before I stepped out of her shower. I wrapped a white bathrobe around me and started drying my hair with her hairdryer. The chaos of the getting ready was hectic and I noticed that Botan had somehow already gotten my dress.

"Your next!" came Botan's voice as I finished drying my hair off. I sat in their makeup chair and got my hair done in a neat and fancy style, freshly cut now. Botan and Keiko helped me, even though I didn't need it, into my beautiful dress. Then they started on my remarkable makeup. Nails were done. Black eyeliner was added, little but enough to bring out my eyes. Marvelous light purple eye shadow to match my dress, then blush, foundation, and boom! I was gorgeous.

"You look beautiful!" complimented an equally gorgeous Yukina and Keiko. The only people left were Botan and Amiko. The girls finished their makeup and we all put on our death heals. Mine were a black. They were about 2 inches high, me refusing to go with anything that would be really high. I put on a necklace I had made out of a tear gem of a certain fire demon, being the only red thing on me now it stuck out remarkably. I put on silver earrings and a nice silver bracelet and followed the other girls that had already descended down the stairs. Everyone was smiling with their dates, except for Touya who was moodily sitting on the recliner, and Hiei who was waiting against the wall with his arms crossed.

As the clink of my heals sounded on the stairs, all eyes turned to me. I watched Hiei's face, knowing that Yusuke and Kuwabara were drooling by the bang of Keiko's fist on both of their empty heads. Hiei's face turned from almost grudging to a look of amazement and then to a proud smirk. Hiei pushed himself off the wall and met me at the bottom of the stairs. I held my hand out to hold hands with him, but instead he possessively grabbed me around the waist. I gently giggled and everyone stared somewhat stunned, except for a cunningly smirking Touya and a happy-for-Hiei Kurama.

"Look, Shrimp M and Shrimp F are together!" said Kuwabara as he was about to congratulate Hiei with a pat on the back. However Kuwabara's hand stopped mid-pat when Hiei gave him a deathly glare.

"Touch me and you won't have a hand left" growled Hiei, his grip tightening on me. The euphoria of Hiei coming out with the fact we were together filled me with joy. It made me feel like I wasn't just his dirty little secret, but that he was proud of me and willing to share that we were together with the world.

Yusuke smirked, almost daring to say some smartass remark. Kurama held Amiko to his chest, his head resting atop of hers as they were wrapped in each others arms. "Ready to go?" asked Keiko smiling, everyone nodded in agreement.

We all left the house to fit into a huge stretch limo together, Hiei and I sat at the far edge next to Kurama and Amiko. Hiei's arm was constantly wrapped around my shoulder as he glared heatedly at Touya who only smirked back, then winked at me to further fuel the fire demons anger. I giggled and kissed Hiei on the cheek, "your getting worked up for nothing, Hiei" I stated, gazing into his crimson orbs.

His head turned towards me then, his red eyes locking onto my sapphire. "And why's that?" he asked, his gaze nearly melting my heart.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then decided to do something more outspoken. I put my palms to his cheeks, and brought his face to meet mine. Then forced my lips against his in a passionate kiss, which Hiei moaned into alerting the entire limo. My eyes were closed yet I could feel the stares of our friends baring down on us as we continued to kiss. We only stopped once we were both starved for air. Claps and shouts filled the limo in applause, I giggled gently. Hiei looked taken aback by the passion in the kiss we had shared, but it only furthered to show him that he was the only one for me.

Hiei put his mouth to my ear, "you should talk to me like that more often" he joked, I could here the smirk in his voice clearly.

"Shrimps gonna get some ass tonight!" roared Kuwabara, making Yusuke laugh beside him.

Unfortunately, they're laughing ceased very quickly as Hiei had his katana up to their throats.

"I-It w-was only a joke!" cried Kuwabara.

"I don't take kindly to jokes like that about Krystal" Hiei growled dangerously and feral.

"I won't do it ever again!" Kuwabara must of pissed his nice tuxedo by now, I thought.

"Hiei, stop terrorizing little Kuwabaka" I called, smiling. Hiei looked back at me with his emotionless face, then turned back to Kuwabara giving him one last deathly glare and sat back down next to me.

"Better get a hold on yo man" laughed Amiko, joking. The limo proceeded to go through a portal, causing us to arrive right in front of the grand staircase of Central….


End file.
